Persona: Innocent Fate
by Auto-nin13
Summary: Being Rewritten as "Persona: Parallel Paradox"
1. Chapter 1

Discliamer: I do not own Naruto, Persona 4, or anything from the Shin Megami Tensei, Megami Tensei, and Persona series.

Authornote-Well, this is one of my rare high rating fics. However, I hope you all like it. Now, a quick overview on all my stories of M rating is I stik with the sites rule for the rating. That means this fic's rating is around PG-17. So, though there might be ecchi, there's now hentai. Now, onto the chapter!

* * *

Ch.1 "The Mystery Begins"

"…" Twelve year old Uchiha Sasuke was furious, not, way past furious. He was beginning to want the very being which has brought forth his fury to die the same slow, painful death he wished for his murderous brother. Sasuke glared at the blond hair twelve year old next to him and scrubbing the mess they were both forced to clean. The boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto and Sasuke knew this was all the boy's fault.

"…" Naruto looked at Sasuke before looking back down and continuing to scrub the paint off the wall which the blond's prank had caused.

"…You're such a baka." Sasuke snorted, his eyebrow twitching in anger after seeing the boy not looking him in the eye. "Why the heck are you wasting your time doing these stupid pranks?" Sasuke snapped at Naruto who just kept scrubbing the wall. This only annoyed the last Uchiha more. "You are always shouting 'I'm going to be Hokage someday!' yet all you do is skip school and play these stupid pranks! I understand skipping the academy as it is indeed lame, but-You're just a loser! You can't even do a Bunshin right!"

"…" Naruto did not say a thing as he just focused on the task at hand.

"I bet your parents are furious!" This made Naruto stop in his tracks. "You pull stupid stunts like this and give them nothing but trouble! I bet they are worried sick because of how late you are from cleaning this mess you made! I have no one home to go to, but I still-"

-SMACK!-

Sasuke was shocked as he removed the water rag off his face Naruto had thrown at him.

"…I have no parents. Never had them even when I was a baby," Naruto state in monotone before using a different rag from the bucket of water near him to continue the clean-up from his prank gone super bad thanks to Sasuke interfering.

'He has no parents?' Sasuke thought in shock before paling. 'Ah, crap! I forgot!' Sasuke mentally hit his forehead, completely forgetting the prankster also was an orphan. But, instead of his parents being killed, Naruto never had them to begin with. '…Could it be he does this just for attention… To dull out the pain like I do with training and studying in my free time?' Sasuke thought before sighing. 'My stupid temper…'

"…" Sasuke instantly frown at the silence between both the blond and himself as they continued to clean the wall… Worse, it began to rain.

'…Damn…. Guilt is annoying…' Sasuke thought, annoyed that Naruto was still silent as they both were finishing the cleaning. Sasuke had a pit of guilt that probably has been his own brother's if he had any for killing the Uchiha clan. '…He sort of understands my pain… How do I apologize for the stupid things I said?... If I don't… Then this damn guilt won't leave me alone and I cannot focus on my goals.' Sasuke groaned, remembering his little guilt habit from when he was a child and did something wrong.

"…Hey, I'm sorry about before… Maybe if you ask your caretaker, you can spend the night at my place for din-"

"No one takes care of me. I do that by myself." Naruto sighed, putting his rag in the bucket he was using as they were finished. Sasuke paled as Naruto gathered the cleaning supplies and put them up. They both ended up beginning the walk the same way.

'…Crap… I really suck at talking to other people.' Sasuke sighed, feeling pretty crept out by the fact the loud mouth Naruto was silent, especially with how late it was. "…Hey, about earlier… I mean…"

"You don't have to apologize for hating me." Sasuke recoiled as Naruto stopped near some trash which also included a large screen television with a slight crack in its screen. "… Personally… I am beginning to wonder if I will ever possibly stand a chance becoming the next Hokage…"

'Nani?' Sasuke thought as Naruto looked at the wet trash.

"…I only want the Hokage position for attention… To be seen as myself… But… How can someone like that become Hokage? … I'm quite pitiful… But, then again, the instant I stop demanding attention, I'll just blend into the background and sort of disappear from life since no one want to accept my existence… Like you, I block people away from myself… But, that's because I don't want anyone to cry over me when I am gone as people already don't want to do that… You? You have at least people who want to be near you… You should let people into your life so that at least you don't have to continue living with the pain of loneliness." Naruto frowned at the trash as Sasuke pondered if Naruto was crying as the rain made it impossible to tell… Speaking of which, Sasuke shivered and wondered why it was suddenly cold as even though it was mid-October, it was still somewhat warm in Konoha.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, confused, wondering what possessed Naruto as the somber frown on the boy did not match all the Uzumaki Naruto he saw in his class.

"…What I am saying is you have worth while I am nothing… My own value is lower than this trash." Sasuke's eyes widen in shock as Naruto looked at the ground. "That's why I am also saying you don't have to apologize for hating me. Everyone hates me… I'm a 'demon'… A monster even if I don't know why… I don't need your pity… As one day, possibly-"

-Zaaaaaz-

"What the?" Sasuke gasped as the television right in the trash suddenly turned on with a noise screen on. "Ha ha… Man… This is not the time for someone to pull a dirty prank." Sasuke sheepishly laugh, though worried as to what Naruto was talking about. He sounded… as if in more pain than him, and he had his whole family killed. What could cause more pain than that?

Naruto looked at the screen and his eyes widen as he saw a blur. "That ain't no prank!" Naruto shouted, pushing Sasuke down as something black shot from the screen. "Agh!"

"What?" Sasuke was in shock as he saw Naruto in the grip of a giant shadowy hand which was coming from the television screen. 'He-No! I'm not about to let someone else die saving me!' Sasuke pulled out one of his practice kunai he still had in his holster on his leg and jumped onto the large hand and stabbed it for a strange moan to come from it.

"Ack!" Sasuke yelped along with Naruto as the hand went up quickly, trying to shake Sasuke off to only success in knocking off Naruto's sandals before dragging them both into the television and the screen of the television shattered as one of Naruto's sandals hit as the screen went blank and off again.

"Ow!" Sasuke yelped as Naruto and he landed somewhere covered in fog. "What the-"

"**Me… Eat… HuMAnS…"** Sasuke and Naruto managed to get up and jump out of the way of the large hand again and noticed through the thick fog a large dark figure.

"…Ah, man… This is bad." Naruto sighed as Sasuke sweated.

"I completely agreed. Any idea what that is?" Sasuke sighed, trembling some from fear, but calming down. This was not the time to panic. He could die if he did.

"**HumANS… mUst Eat…HumaN… MiNDs… And… BODY!"**

"Move!" Naruto shouted, pushing Sasuke out of the way of another attack from the beings hand, but also managed to get out of the way as well. "Since it wants to eat us, I guess it's a demon!... Man, my life is cursed to be called a demon and now I have a demon that wants a bite of my rear end."

"Any ideas of defeating it, Demon-san?" Sasuke growled, annoyed as to why Naruto was referring to himself as a demon. Naruto was just as human as he was, heck, maybe even more as he was still kind to people.

"Even demons can be defeated as the Fourth Hokage did to the Kyuubi. However, since I have a feeling this demon is a lot weaker than the Kyuubi, then we won't have to kill ourselves to defeat it." Naruto frowned. "Just this is one big foe for both of us to face. We need to find its weak spot and fast." Naruto pulled out two kunai as Sasuke did the same thing.

"Yeah. That's a good plan… Just this damn fog is thick." Sasuke sighed before they both barely dodged another hand attack.

"Then charge forward towards the truth!" Naruto shouted while running towards the large creature.

"Usually, that's a really stupid idea, but that's all we got at the moment." Sasuke grunted, going through hand seals while running and skidding at a stop in front of the large creature that looked like the fusion of many people that were melting in black gunk. "Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke fired off a good size fire ball from his mouth and the creature moaned before he got knocked back by a black arm.

"Watch it!" Naruto caught Sasuke who hit the floor hard. "Ow!"

"Baka! You shouldn't be doing that!" Sasuke shouted before Naruto pulled him to the ground for blades of dark energy to go over them. "..."

"Dammit… That's why I said watch it! We don't know what kind of attacks it can use!" Naruto sighed, getting up while Sasuke also got up.

"**DiE HUmAnS!"** The being raised several of its long arms up for a ball of strange color to appear.

"Move it!" Naruto shouted, hitting Sasuke out of the way with a kick before the beast unleashed a bolt of black energy at the spot. "Ow!" Naruto grunted, coughing up a little blood. "Damn! That hurts!..."

"**Thou art I…"**

"Huh?" Naruto blinked as his eyes began to glow.

"**And I am thou. Call upon my power…"**

"What the?" Sasuke shouted as a blue card appeared in Naruto's hand before he gripped his own head as a voice echo.

"**Thou art I, and I am thou, call upon my power for which you desire."** Sasuke eyes widen as he saw another card in his own hands.

"…Per… So… Na…." Naruto smirked before smashing the card in his hand and being engulfed in blue flames.

"Persona!" Sassuke shouted, copying Naruto and smashing the card in his left hand.

**"No yOU dOn'T!"** The beast unleased another black wave that hit the flames, but the flames absorbed the attack and the flames disappeared to expose two new figures in the boys place. One was of that of a large man like being in a black cloak like jacket with a metal mask and holding a blade with a long hilt. The other was much smaller, the size of a kid wearing an orange kimono tip with black kimono pants, but its feet were like blades and it had in each of its hand a large sewing needle with a chain connect to the other. It's hair was blond and spiky with a metal lower mask like a jaw and an orange visor over its eyes which were glowing yellow like the other figure. Both charged towards the creature and began to fight on pure instinct.

-Dream-

"…Huh?" Sasuke blinked as he found himself sitting in a strange blue room, but the lights from the narrow, yet long room showed that the room was connected to something that was moving.

"Welcome… to the Velvet Room." Sasuke focused his attention forward to find a strange balding man with a long pointed nose and also pointed ears in front of him sitting on an elegant couch. On the couch next to the man was a young woman in a blue dress that matched the room and seems really pale and had pale blond hair and yellow eyes. "Ah… It seems we have two guests with an intriguing, intertwined destiny." The man chuckled as Sasuke raised an eyebrow before looking to his side.

Next to Sasuke was Naruto, but… something was off… Naruto's blond hair was slightly longer, covering his eyes as there seemed to be tattoos on his body. However, Sasuke could not make out the tattoos thanks to Naruto's jumpsuit covering most of his body. Only thing he could really make out with the tattoos was his whisker like birthmarks, or was it scars, now went off his cheek and down his neck into his clothing… But, the tattoos were also glowing an eerie color, but Sasuke just decided to guess it was an illusion thanks to the room's lighting.

"My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance." Sasuke looked back at the man who had a creepy smile on his face. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter…"

"A… contract?" Sasuke frowned, wondering if this guy was high on drugs.

"It seems you both have already formed such a 'contract,' though in such a unique way." Igor chimed. "Now then… Why don't you introduce yourselves…?"

"I am Uchiha Sasuke…And what is going on? Last I remember was fighting that demons." Sasuke groaned, though at the moment… His memory seemed pretty hazy.

"…I… can't remember." Sasuke looked at Naruto with shock.

"What are you talking about? You're Uzumaki Naruto…." Sasuke blinked, wondering what has gotten into Konoha number one prankster.

"…" Naruto only frowned and looked down.

"Hm… I see… Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" Sasuke glared at Igor, wanting to know what was wrong with Naruto. However, he was shocked when the man's hand had glowed and some cards in a small deck appeared on the table before him. "Do you believe in fortune telling?" The man asked before moving his hand over the table for the cards to form into a diamond pattern on the table. "Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different…" The man chuckled again. "Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"

"…I… think so…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto, but watched as the man flipped the first card over.

"Hm… The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future… Or is it now present that has just happened?… Well, it seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent." Sasuke's eyes widen, remembering the demon. "The card indicating the future beyond that is…" Igor flipped another card. "The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery'… Very interesting indeed. It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you both. In the coming days, you shall fully come to understand the contract you have both made, after which you both will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen." With a wave of his hand, the cards disappeared from before Igor. "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself." Igor pointed at the woman.

"My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you both through your journey both of you will be going on." The woman said in a mannerly tone.

"We shall attend to the details another time… For you both still need to reach your destination… Until then, farewell…" Igor said with a grin before everything faded into black for both of the boys.

"Gasp!" Sasuke sat up, quickly panicking at what he saw. "Where the heck am I?" Sasuke stood up, standing in what seemed to be water as he looked around the dark setting he was in… Everything seems to be in pieces… Toys and furniture was floating around. Same with pieces of buildings, though some were also embedded in the ground as if thrown hard into the ground. "… Naruto!" Sasuke gasped, realizing Naruto had to also be there.

"Zzzzzzz." Sasuke sweated, seeing Naruto somehow sleeping face down in the liquid and managing to snore very lightly, probably thanks to the liquid.

"Wait… I was laying in that, but why am I not wet?" Sasuke sighed, pushing that thought away and knelling down to shake Naruto, praying in his mind that the blond was really alive and the snoring sound was not coming else where. "Naruto, wake up!"

"Hn…." Naruto grunted, getting up and rubbing his eyes behind the now long bangs he had. He stood up for Sasuke to now fully see Naruto. Naruto's body had somehow become a bit more leaner than before as his face was softer… In fact, Naruto's appearance was not of a cute body as Sasuke remember his fan girls' tastes.

'Thank goodness he is the prankster of Konoha or else he would suffer the same fate of fangirls like I did.' Sasuke thought before noticing Naruto just standing there, seeming to stare at him even though his eyes were now hidden by his loose bangs and his hair now seem to lay down some though still a spiky mess. "Are you alright, Naruto?"

"... Is my name really Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes widen in shock at that question.

"W-What are you talking about? Don't you remember? You're Konoha's most annoying person… You pull all sorts of pranks…" Sasuke frowned as he noticed the frown on Naruto's face. "Don't you… remember?"

"…No… All I can remember is being dragging into what that device is called a television, fighting some kind of demon… Us both turning into strange creatures… And then, the demon defeated us and we returned to normal…And I got sick… I saw… I saw an old woman in black with a blond hair, blue eyed child when it seemed time suddenly stopped… They asked me… Who was my true self… I stated there were three things that defined me… My lack of existence… My strength of will to gain my own existence… And the resolve to protect those who would finally accept me, starting with you who I wanted to protect even though you got a kunai up your rear end."

"…" Sasuke sweated, but let Naruto continue. ' But… What does 'kunai up your rear end' means?' Sasuke pondered, remember people had often whispered that about some of his now decease clan members.

"Well… They asked if it would matter what I am if I had to gain the power to protect those I care for… I told them it didn't matter what I become. I didn't care as people already saw me as a monster, so becoming one didn't matter as long as I kept my heart and self the same… Suddenly, I was engulfed in pain and they told me that you and I had interested the boy and wanted to see what kind of entertainment that we would bring to him… Time unfroze and they disappeared when my vision went red and I attacked the beast with a new form… However, when I was ready to kill it, it used a strange attack and took something out of me and all my memory was gone. He shattered it and I managed to grab a fragment and I gained back at least the memories of the fight and how we ended up in the television… But, it was really a distraction as the demon made some kind of hole under us and we fell in and I blacked out…" Naruto sighed as Sasuke looked at Naruto with shock. "… Do you hate me? Now that… I am truly a demon now?" Naruto moved his bangs out of his eyes for Sasuke to see Naruto's eyes were a glowing orange and that now he saw indeed the tattoos on Naruto's face glowing a dull bluish green on the outside of the black and on Naruto's forehead was a strange symbol which looked like a crown with a mouth in the middle and the turns into a water droplet at the bottom.

"…" Sasuke looked down and gripped his fists.

"…I see… Then I will leave… I under-"

"BAKA!" Naruto was knocked off his feet when Sasuke punched him in the face, hard. "Why would I hate you? You're the one who saved me! You should be the one hating me!" Sasuke growled as Naruto looked at him, shocked. "I'm so useless… Even with all the training and such, I still end up useless… And further more… I let someone else suffer because of my uselessness… You didn't have to sacrifice your humanity because of me… Heck, I would have gladly become the demon instead… You… You never been thrown into darkness… Consumed by hate… While I still desire to kill the murderer of my clan and hate him with all I have." Sasuke sighed, putting his hand on his forehead. "You're not a demon… You're Uzumaki Naruto… Heck… I bet you're more human than me."

"…No… Even though I cannot remember…" Sasuke looked at Naruto up put his bangs back in their place over his eyes. "…I have always been in darkness… I always have been trying to crawl out of it, yet…"

"…Then, I will find a way to make you human again." Naruto was now the one in shock as Sasuke smirked. "I will make people see you as human and find a way to reverse this... Huh?" Sasuke went on guard as both boys looked to their side to see an old man in a white suit and in a wheel chair some distance away with a young lady in black mourning attire stranding near the man.

"Now, this is very interesting… Even with the one above in, for once, agreement with me, I never would have seen such a twist like this to happen."

"Who are you?" Sasuke shouted, glaring at the man and woman.

"I'm just an old man… However, I do admire your courage that even he above sees fit to give you a gift…" The old man chuckled. "Though ironic that the one for light would choose one ready to commit grave sins for his own desires and the one for darkness choose one who even bathed in darkness has a pure soul… Hm… This shall be a very entertaining show, indeed." The old man chuckled before both the woman and he disappeared.

"…Man, either we're high on those paint fumes you used for that prank or this is just getting weirder and weirder." Sasuke groaned, moving his hand near his ear to instantly become shocked at feeling something. He knelled down to look at his reflection in the water. He was shocked to see a pair of short small black horns coming out from just above his ears. "…Am I a demon, too?" Sasuke asked aloud in shock only to pale when he stood up and Naruto was next to him, sniffing him like a dog would.

"Nope. Still hundred percent human." Sasuke sweated at Naruto who grinned. "I know the smell quite well as I guess I somehow know. Maybe the horns were put there to hide yourself among demons like myself."

"…Now, that grin is creepy with your hair over your eyes… But, I am happy you are at least happy…" Sasuke sighed, noticing Naruto staring at him again. "What?"

"You're eyes are red." Sasuke looked back down at the water and was shocked to see he had activated his Sharingan

"Ho-Agh." Sasuke gripped his forehead as suddenly he had a dull headache and flashes of his memory came to him… Including seeing his fleeing brother from the night of the massacre crying. 'What the?... Wait… I activated my Sharingan that night?... And why what that man crying?' Sasuke shook his head and noticed Naruto had cocked his head cutely, like a confused dog. "I'm alright… We should find out where we are."

"… I sense something over there." Naruto pointed over where both noticed what seemed like a tiny horizon was at.

"…Hopefully we can get some answers." Sasuke sighed before both run towards the horizon, not wanting to be out in the open where they could be attacked easily. It did not take them long to reach the horizon, but they were shocked to find it was a city. However, the buildings where twisted in different directions and crumbling, with some objects like lights and trees floating around. The inhabitants were just as queer as they all looks like demons and ghouls.

"… Maybe we are in the demon world." Naruto sighed before seeing a sign. "Well, I don't know why, but for some reason I can remember you can get information from a bar, so why don't we check that place out."

"Uh…." Sasuke paled as he looked at the sign Naruto was pointing at. "…I guess since you become a demon, you gained the ability to read demon language."

"No, I smell sake." Naruto said as both of them walked into the bar. It was actually a club and Naruto saw the bar tender and went up to the bewitching beauty that had bat wings on her back and wearing what looked like a swimsuit. "Could you tell us where we are?"

"Hm?" The woman looked at both of the boys. "Oh! How cute! I might be into handsome men, but you two kids are cute enough to eat."

"Ha ha ha… No biting." Sasuke sweated, not wanting to give another demon a chance to eat him. "We're sort of lost. Where are we?"

"Ah… Wait a second… This feeling… My! A Shadow turned into a demon by that virus, yet you aren't going berserk outside the fog!"

"Shadow?" Sasuke cocked his head as Naruto just absently stared at the woman. "What do you mean by Shadow and fog?"

"Hmm… Oh, this scent… You're neither a Shadow nor demon, yet have horns and red eyes… You're quite a queer creature." A vein popped up on Sasuke's forehead as the woman chuckled. "Well, a Shadow is a human's suppressed emotions. Well, they aren't like demons, though sometimes Shadows escape their world and hunt down human minds to devour to try and gain more emotion." The demon woman sighed. "However, it sort of doesn't matter… The world of demons and the world of Shadows are merging… No one knows why. Some suggest it is because the negative emotions of humans are growing as several types of demons come directly from human feelings. However, one thing is all the demons and Shadows have suddenly become delusional in this thick fog that has appeared in this merged together world… There are only few places there is no fog is at like here, the Abyss, which is the bottom of the Shadow world and the mostly merged with the demon world… A place of forgotten and lost emotions. However, the demons and Shadows that escaped the fog live here, hoping the fog never comes."

"But, what about a Shadow becoming a demon?" Naruto asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Well, as both the Shadow and demon world merged, a strange virus came up… One that turns Shadows into demons that can only dwell within the fog. I heard if these demons leave the fog, they will go berserk or even die… But, they have become very hungry and began devouring other Shadows and I even heard a rumor those demons can draw humans into this world."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded. Now they knew what dragged them into this world… But, they were still a bit confused on it. "… Is there any way to reach the human world?" Naruto asked as Sasuke fell over.

'That stupid… Oh, yeah, he has no memory.' Sasuke thought with annoyance.

"Why… Oh! Now I get it! This creature is a human! I never seen one up close before or one with horns at that matter!" The woman gasped in shock. "Well, since you two were such nice eye candy for me, I'll tell ya what I know."

"Thank you, ma'am." Naruto bowed as Sasuke was kind of shocked Naruto even had the knowledge of manners from how he acted before, though Sasuke was the one speaking.

"Well, there's an upper level full of these televisions. I believe it is called the Junkyard and full of garbage as another mind set of human emotion. However, the fog has been slowly spreading downward, so I don't know if that level of this world has be engulfed yet as luckily the demon's energy here has been keeping the fog from coming completely down. But, I heard a humor that if a Shadow goes through a television screen, they will end up in the human world."

"I see… So, hopefully this works for demons as well." Sasuke sighed, not wanting the demons around him to know he was human.

"Yes, but getting up to the higher levels of this world, you will have to find a way up yourselves." The woman chuckled. "Though, I heard that some stairs will simply due."

"Thank you, now we must go." Sasuke dragged Naruto outside of the bar. However, the instant they were outside, they found a gang of demons had already block their outside escape route.

**"Heh heh! Haven't seen a human in many years! You'll make a tasty snack since everyone wants a bite."** A large demon that looked a twisted sheep chuckled.

"Leave this instant or else I shall devour you." Sasuke looked at Naruto with shock when the younger boy gotten in front of him, becoming a shield in front of Sasuke.

"What? A little human devour us?" One of the demons in the small mob laughed.

"I'm not human…" Naruto growled, his eyes glowing as the marking on his body also turned completely bluish green as the mark on his forehead glowed. Veins of light began to come off the larger lines of light. "You shall not devour my friend!" Naruto shouted for his body to be engulfed in blue light for his form to grow and changed. "ROOOOAR!" The creature which took Naruto's place roared. It was a large adult male looking demon with a horn crown that covered its upper head and eyes which went down the back of its neck to form a chest plate on its chest. It also had blue skin with black in the middle of its stomach that went down its legs. On its arms were a foldable blade in the middle of the flesh and Sasuke noticed some black on the demon's face which mimicked Naruto's whisker birth marks as well as it seemed to stand on the top of its toes. Also, there was three yellow lines on each side of the lower stomach.

**"Think you can-"** The gloating sheep demon was beheaded by the demon Naruto turned into, shocking the other demons by its speed before being even more shocked by Naruto holding the head and biting into it.

"Get the human and kill that demon!" Sasuke gasped when suddenly he was grabbed and was shot into the air. He looked up, only to see it was the demon Naruto had turned into had grabbed him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said before seeing the small mob of demons giving chase, though he also noticed the other creatures, not knowing which demons were and which these Shadows, complaining at the mob were.

"..Rrrrr…" A low growl came from Naruto as he moved his head to look at the mob which was still coming after them even with Naruto's increase speed and using the buildings as the faster creatures were keeping up.

"Dammit! They'll catch us! We need a wall or something! Heck, even spikes!" Sasuke shouted in a panic for his body to glow to his own shock and suddenly spikes came out of the ground and impale some of the creatures as Naruto stopped in shock. "W-What the heck?"

"How did the demon do that? Attack afar!" A demon shouted as Sasuke and Naruto noticed they were charging up what looked to be jutsu.

"We need a barrier!... A wall!" Sasuke shouted for a wall to shot out of the ground and took the blows of the magic, shocking demon Naruto and creatures. "No way… I did that?" Sasuke asked the creatures looked at Sasuke.

"That human… What kind of power is that?"

"A power to grant desire and wishes!"

"Give me the boy! I want to be powerful!" Naruto quickly went back to running as the spikes made a wall which the creatures were busy trying to get down and to give chase.

"…Oh… I don't feel so good, Naruto…" Sasuke grunted, gripping his head as now he had a headache and felt extremely tired and weak. 'But… How did I summon up a wall and spikes?' Sasuke thought as Naruto saw what looked like a spiraling case going up into the dark space above that was the sky in the Abyss.

" Roar!" Naruto roared, is body glowing blue as he cast a spell which hit the bottom of the stair and freezing it before he leapt on one of the building fragments and landing on the higher, unfrozen part of the stair case before running full speed up the case. 'I need to get Sasuke out of here!' Naruto's thoughts focused on protecting his only friend as he continues to run towards the top of the stair case. He was shocked when suddenly the surrounds changed and he was now standing in a fog filled area with shadows of junk all over.

"…" Naruto looked down at Sasuke who had a flush on his face as if he had a fever. Naruto looked around and then heard the fuzz of noise from the television. He ran towards it and found an old television sideways in a pile of junk. Naruto's body turned dark and veins of bluish green line appeared on his body as he morphed back to normal. "Hold on, Sasuke… We are almost out…" Naruto mumbled before hearing movement behind him and stood his ground to cover Sasuke as something launched thin spikes like needles at him before he got hit in the back and he stumbled. "Ack!" Naruto gasped as both Sasuke and he hit the television and disappeared, much to the disappointment of the shadowy creatures surrounding the television.

-Demon-

"…So, let me get this straight… Both these two just appear out of nowhere … One of which keeps saying this weird story about being dragged into a television and being chased by demons." An adult with short dark brown hair and narrow matching eyes sighed in annoyance. His dark coat draped over the chair he was using as his red tie loosely held his dark blue dress shirt in place which matched his dark pants.

"Yes… I did a quick exam on both boys and it seems one has complete amnesia and the other has suffer a traumatic event which could have caused him to make up this lie." The doctor sighed, looking at the man before him in the police station. "Though, from what you found, it is possibly true they are orphans and the fact they only know how to speak and write in Japanese, it means they are not illegal aliens. In fact, how the dark hair boy became somewhat confused is probably how he became orphaned. The lack of memory for the other boy might have come from whatever accident they were in before the police found them."

"I see." The man sighed, rubbing his stubble beard he was starting to form. 'Gotta shave the next chance I got.' The man reminded himself before focusing back on the matter at hand. "So, we just let them go? Especially now that we looked over the evidence of the break in, it appears the glass was shattered from them hitting the glass, not directly hit by a weapon or their fists."

"I don't think sending them to an orphanage would be a good idea." The man looked at the doctor with a raised eyebrow. "They might have run away from an orphanage from the way they are acting. Also, they might be separated and the amnesia boy relies much on the other as he knows him."

"So, what are you saying?" The man asked, confused.

"Well, since I believe the police still need to investigate where these two boys came from, they need… family. They are both showing signs of social withdrawal… If you just send them to the orphanage, then they might run away from there or possibly worse. So, I was wondering if possibly one of the officers could make a deal with social care and take them in. That way you can still keep an eye on them while investigating their origin." The doctor sighed.

"I see… Though, I don't know who could take them in." The man sighed again, wondering if he was going to sigh all night long. A few days ago, two kids were found where an alarm went off at one of the small shops in Inaba. The boys were arrested and brought into jail even though they were two pre-teens. So far, though, they have yet been able to figure who the kids' parents were and where they lived at.

"I can't…"

"Me neither." Several of the police officers in the same room said.

"Hey, Dojima-san, why don't you take them in?" A meek looking man with slightly shaddy brown hair chimed.

"What?" Detective Dojima Ryotaro glared at the meek man. "Adachi! I can't take care of them!"

"But, they could keep Nanako-san from being lonely." Tohru Adachi sighed weakly. "I mean, you do have extra space in your home, so why not let them stay at your place?"

"…" Ryotaro took a long draw on his smoke. "Fine… But, if they become a bad influence to Nanako, they are out."

"Thank you, Detective Dojima." The doctor bowed. "I will contact social services and get the paperwork for you." The doctor left as Ryotaro's head dropped.

"Man… Adachi, you should learn to keep your big fat mouth shut." Adachi recoiled from his senior's glare. "But, what grade are they going to be in? Nanako is just six and just starting elementary school."

"We had a school seen an exam so we could find out." Adachi smirked. "In fact, we are just waiting for the call back from the school to get the results." Just as the meek, well dressed man had finished, the phone near Dojima rang and he answered it.

"Hello, this is Detective Dojima Ryotaro… Ah, so you have the results of the boys' tests… Wait, that can't be right… They are just pre-teens…O-Okay... Thanks. I will pick up their uniforms later." Ryotaro sighed before glaring at the police officers and Adachi. "That was Yasogami High School saying that the two boys have been accepted into their school as second years thanks to their test results. Now, care to explain how a pair of twelve year olds took an exam for high school when they shouldn't?"

"I-It was a prank… The dark hair boy was sort of furious to be forced to go to school, so we gave his friend and he the high school exam as the junior high accidently gave the wrong exam as they still had extra entrance exams for Yasogami High School." An officer sheepishly laughed as Ryotaro sighed. "We called to get the right exams, but they were out, so we would have had to wait… But, it seems the prank actually turned out a good thing."

"…Yesh… Well, best get them out of here and take them to pick up some things… Oh, yeah, I also need to pick up Nanako." Ryotaro got and picked up his coat before walking towards the jail cells with a police officer. He looked into one cell to see the two boys of twelve years old.

"Dang it, Naruto, you really have an iron stomach… Soap is for washing, not eating." The police officer and detective sweated like the raven hair boy as they saw the blond hair boy finish chewing something and swallow.

"Sorry, Sasuke… I was hungry and it sort of looked tasty… Hic." A bubble came out of the blond hair boy's mouth. To Ryotaro, both boys looked like typical twelve year olds. One was a raven hair boy with slightly pale skin and had onyx eyes while the other boy had shaggy blond hair that hid his eyes and strangely whisker like tattoos on his slightly tanned face. Though, he guessed the so called tattoos were really birthmarks as he noticed the coloring of the marks were darker than what he seen from black tattoo ink on skin.

"Well, ha ha, I won't what to worry about washing your mouth out with soap… Since you just ate a bar… Wait, is that toxic?" Ryotaro asked the officer.\

"We use non-toxic soap by protocol." The officer sighed while opening the door of the cell. "Though, most people try eating the soap to try and commit suicide… This is the first time I heard someone eat it just because they are hungry."

"…Yeah… Naruto's sort of queer that way even before losing his memory. He's known to out eat the Akimichi clan when comes to ramen." The raven hair boy sighed as both his friend and he got out of the cell.

"Akimichi clan?" Ryotaro asked. He heard about the boy's "story" as the officers were calling it, but he was a little interested.

"Yeah. They are a clan that uses their body size with their fighting style… Like you'll believe me." The boy sighed. "But, we're free now right?"

"Not completely." Ryotaro sighed before smiling. "We were thinking of sending you two to an orphanage, but the doc says that not a good idea. So, I will be your temporary guardian for the time being. I am Detective Dojima Ryotaro."

"I am Uchiha Sasuke and this is my pal, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "I guess we have no choice, not knowing anything of this world. Thank you for taking care of us, Dojima."

"…Sure… Well, I need to go buy some stuff for you two as well as pick up my daughter. Also, I believe starting tomorrow, you two will be starting school." Ryotaro said as both boys nodded. "I have to pick up your uniforms up, too."

"Uniforms?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, high schools have a dress code." Ryotaro blinked as Sasuke nodded. "I guess where you come from, there isn't a dress code?"

"Yeah and I wish there was… Damn fan girls dress like bimbos just to try and impress me." The detective's face turned beet red with the officers. "So, for once, might actually be able to just see decent clothing on girls… However, is it true that today is April eleventh?" Sasuke asked as the Ryotaro raised an eyebrow.

"Yes? Why?" The officer said, confused as well.

"Nothing… Just hard to keep up with time without a calendar…" Sasuke sighed. "But… How could six months pass when we were in that strange place for just a few hours? Or, did it just seem hours…" Sasuke mumbled, but Ryotaro caught the mumble.

"Well, let's go. My car is just outside." Ryotaro then noticed the boys' confusion. "What's wrong?"

"What's a car?" Sasuke asked as Naruto cocked his head. This just caused Ryotaro to frown and just had them follow outside. "Whoa!" Sasuke gasped at seeing Ryotaro's car. "There's nothing like that back at Konoha!"

"Then how do people get around?" Ryotaro asked, curious to the boys' reactions as he knew they were at least genuine.

"Mostly walk and run. Though civilians also use horses and carriages." Sasuke sighed. "But, man, no wonder no one believes me… If you guys have such advanced technology, then why would you guys even need ninja for?"

"Ninja, huh?" Ryotaro raised an eyebrow. "No, tell me… Of all the things, why did you say ninja?"

"Well, the main job in Konoha is being a ninja. Ranging jobs of simple tasks to escort missions to even assassinations, though the last one had been in decline thanks to peace," Sasuke replied with a glare at the detective. "I know you won't believe me, but it's the truth. Naruto and I come from another world, which is clearly lagging behind on tech, but at least we kept our fighting techniques and such… But… How we got here… I wish I knew as I am so confuse now. But, with all Naruto and I have been though… Never mind…" Sasuke sighed, turning to the vehicle to only sweat. "Hum… How do you get inside this contraption?"

'Maybe these kids did come from another world… Or this "ninja" village is hidden in Japan elsewhere… Yeah. It has to be the second one. With how isolate Inaba is, I wouldn't be surprise if there is really a hidden ninja village somewhere in Japan.' Ryotaro thought while showing the boys how to open the doors and then getting them inside to head off into town. It didn't take the detective long to pick up his shy daughter Nanako and get the stuff the boys needed. However, Ryotaro stopped at a gas station on the way home.

"Hi! Welcome to Moel!" The gas attendant shouted as they parked.

"Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?" Ryotaro asked his daughter who had to go to the restroom.

"Uh-huh." Nanako nodded as her father got out as well as she did. The attendant noticed Nanako looking around.

"It's in the back, to your left. You know which way's left? The side you don't hold your chop sticks." The attendant smiled at Nanako who pouted at the attendant.

"I know… Geez…" Nanako ran to the restroom Sasuke and Naruto got out of the car, feeling a little claustrophobic.

"Are you taking a trip?" The attendant asked, noticing Sasuke and Naruto.

"No, these two are going to be under my care for some time. From what they say, they are from a much more laid back city, though larger than Inaba amazingly." Ryotaro said with a smile.

"The city, huh?"

"Fill up my car while you're at it. Regular's fine," Ryotaro said.

"Right away, Sir!" The attendant chimed happily.

"Good a time as any for a smoke." Ryotaro sighed while walking off to smoke.

"Are you two in junior high school?" The attendant asked Sasuke and Naruto.

"No, just high school." The attendant looked at them both in shock.

"Well, does it surprise a pair of city boys like you to see how little there is out here?" The attendant sighed with some annoyance. "There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs. Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now. Though, don't know if they hire someone your age, but give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're a student." The attendant walked up to Sasuke and held out her hand. Sasuke grabbed it and shook it for only a moment when Naruto grabbed the attendants wrist and pulled him away from Sasuke. "Whoa!"

"Ack! No, Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed both the attendant's wrist and Naruto's and made them shake hands. "That's a greeting. It's called a handshake."

"…Oh…. Sorry…" Naruto looked down as Sasuke sweated.

"Please excuse my friend… He isn't so good with interacting with people." Sasuke bowed in apology.

"No… Problem…" The attendant rubbed her wrist. "Though you got quite a grip there… Oh! I should get back to work." The attendant walked off to go pump the gas when Sasuke and Naruto noticed the pink dress wearing girl that was Nanako staring at them. However, suddenly they both felt dizzy.

"Are you two okay?" Nanako asked with worry. "Did you get carsick? You don't look too good…"

"Maybe… It is the first time Naruto and I rode in a car." Sasuke sighed, guessing it was delayed motion sickness. After leaving the gas station, they went all the way to the Dojima's residence which was a simple two story house with a mix of traditional style building with more modern style housing. Evening came pretty quickly and the four was sitting around a small dining room table in the living room and eating take-out.

"All right, let's have a toast." Ryotaro chimed before they all raised their can of soda and drank from the cans. "So… Both your parents are gone, was it? Well, I guess it's rough being a kid then during such a time. Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having someone like you two around. So long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourselves at home."

"Thank you for your kindness." Sasuke said, a bit stiff as he didn't know what to do in such a situation while Naruto just stayed quiet, also not knowing what to say.

"C'mon, there's no need to be so formal." Ryotaro smiled. "Look, you're making Nanako all tense." Nanako jumped and looked down, also not knowing what to say. "Well, anyway… Let's eat." However, a beeping noise came from Ryotaro. "Ugh… Who's calling at this hour?" Ryotaro took out his cell phone and answered it. "Dojima speaking..." Ryotaro got up and went away. "Yeah? I see… So where is it?... All right, I'm on my way. Looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze." Ryotaro hung up and put his cell phone back into his pocket. "Sorry, but I gotta go take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me. I don't know how later I'll be. Nanako, you help them out, okay?" Nanako got up and nodded.

"Okay…" Nanako sighed in disappointment.

"Oh! Almost forgot!" Ryotaro looked back at Naruto and Sasuke. "I bought each of you a cell phone. They are charging on the counter. Just read the manual to figure out how they work." Ryotaro sighed before walking out of the house. "Nanako, it's raining out. What did you do with the laundry?"

"I already brought it in!" Nanako shouted back.

"All right. Well. I'm off." Ryotaro shouted back before leaving and they heard the car turn on and leave. Nanako sat back down and turned on the television.

"—_for this week. Next, let's take a look at the hourly breakdown of tomorrow's weather. With storm clouds moving in from the west, expect rain throughout the day tomorrow in most areas."_

"…Let's eat…" Nanako sighed as both boys realized they had not touched their food.

"Um… What does your dad do?" Sasuke asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"He… investigates stuff. Like crime scenes. My dad's a detective." Nanako chimed before the news came in.

"_And now for the local news… City council secretary Namatame Taro is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter. His wife, enka ballad sensation Hiiragi Misuzu, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages. In response, Eye Television has decided to cancel all of announcer Yamano Mayumi's televisied appearances. Until allegations of an affair with Mr. Namatame are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of public eye."_

"…This is boring." Nanako sighed, changing the channel for it to hit a commercial.

"_At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!"_

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako happily sung.

"Every day's great at your Junes?" Naruto sung as well, though cocking his head confusedly.

"…Aren't you going to eat?" Nanako asked, noticed neither of them had touched their food. Both jumped and quickly went to eating. Once done, Naruto and Sasuke went upstairs to the room the Dojima's were letting them use.

"…Naruto… We… did go through the television and end up in that strange world?" Sasuke asked as Naruto gotten the futons ready.

"…We did…" Naruto sighed while standing up. "Check it." Naruto lifted up his bangs to expose the rest of his face. His eyes had some of their original sapphire blue back, but a ring of orange was around the edge of the iris… And on his forehead was the same brand from before. "However, it could be that at this moment, our bodies managed to hide our new features to help protect us."

"That's kind of far fetched… Worse, it seems that it has been six months since when we entered the television and when we got out. That's even weirder… Paper." Sasuke sighed, saying what he was focusing on for a piece of square paper to appear in his hand. "But… Now you are able to turn into a demon and I am able to create things just by thinking, though it is easier to say it as well as thinking."

"I wonder why we were given these abilities…" Naruto sighed.

"…Well, I don't care. What I want to know is how to return to our world and get your memories back. Also, we need to make you human again, but not before your memories as we now know how dangerous the world you lost your memories inside is." Sasuke groaned, flopping onto his futon.

"…I promise to protect you, Sasuke." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "You are the first one to ever accept me, even when now I really am a demon. I will make sure to never let anything hurt you."

"Don't worry. I am not going to be totally defenseless, Naruto. I refuse to let another person sacrifice for me." Sasuke said, staring at the ceiling. "Plus… Now… I want to know… I want to know the truth…"

"…The truth?" Naruto asked before getting smacked in the face by his pillow.

"Never mind… Let's get to bed. At least we should use our time here wisely and learn some stuff so our little adventure is not a complete waste of time." Sasuke covered himself up as Naruto smiled at his friend.

"Yeah…" Naruto turned the lights out before getting into his futon next to Sasuke's futon.

-Elsewhere-

"….So, no possible leads in the disappearance of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto?" The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, sighed while smoking his pipe.

"No… It's been six months since they disappeared and we had yet to find a lead or proof another village would kidnap them." The ANBU in front of him sighed. "I am sorry."

"It is alright… I just hope both of them are alright." Hiruzen said while blowing out some smoke as the ANBU disappeared in smoke. He pulled out his crystal ball for his viewing jutsu. For the past six months, he had constantly tried his Tomegane no Jutsu to try and find Naruto and Sasuke, but to no avail as all he got was fog in the image… However, he was still worried and kept trying.

"…Huh?" Hiruzen blinked as even though it was still somewhat foggy, he now could see Naruto and Sasuke. Both were sleeping and seemed to be safe in a room. "…Finally, at least they are safe… Hm?" Hiruzen had the image zoom on Naruto, more on the blond's head. He was confused to see some kind of tattoo on Naruto's forehead, like a brand. "I wonder where that came from… But, why is the jutsu working now… Where are they?… Hm… And how to contact them as I now at least they are not in Fire Country." The Hokage pondered. Though, at least he didn't have to worry about the two boys as much now thanks to seeing they were safe. But, how they disappeared in the beginning was what he wanted to know as well as what caused the disappearance.

'This is becoming quite a mystery…' The Hokage looked out the window at the star filled night sky. "Oh, it's getting late, so I best finish up here and head home." Hiruzen chimed, happy of his small discovery.

* * *

Endnote-I hope you all liked this chapter and I shall only update if I get some reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Persona 4, or anything from the Shin Megami Tensei, Megami Tensei, and Persona series.

Author's Note-Man, I had a lot on my plate during the end of Spring Term. Well, my summer is free, so I will be trying to update the stories on both my accounts. However, I might have a new story up either on this account or my other depending on the rating. Oh, thanks Gamerteen13 for proofreading this chapter! However, enjoy the latest chapter!

* * *

Ch.2 "Murders and Midnight Channel"

"-GASP!-" WHACK!

"Ow…" Sasuke groaned as Naruto just sleepily blinked from the weird dream both of them had. "…You don't need a Konoha headband… Your head is hard enough to probably deflect a kunai!" Sasuke groaned, tears in his eyes from the pain his forehead was in.

"…What was that strange dream?" Naruto mumbled, playing with his pajama top which Ryotaro had gotten him.

"So, we had the same dream in that foggy place and fighting a figure in the fog who kept talking about seeking the truth." Sasuke got up and noticed it was morning. "Man… This is just getting weirder and weirder in this world." Sasuke looked at the door when he heard a knock.

"Breakfast is ready!" Nanako shouted as both boys looked at each other.

"We best get dressed." Sasuke groaned before sweating to see Naruto was almost done getting dress already. After getting dressed, they went down stairs to find Nanako finishing setting the table.

"Good morning." Nanako greeted as she put the last plate at the large table and all three sat down. "Okay. Let's eat." Nanako chimed as Sasuke noticed Ryotaro not there.

"Did your father go to work?" Sasuke asked to notice Nanako frown a little.

"There was some kind of trouble. He won't be back." Nanako sighed before changing the subject. "You're starting school today, right? My school's on the way, so let's go together." Nanako smiled at both of the boys.

"Sure… We don't know the streets well anyways, so that will help." Sasuke sighed, before softly smiling. "But, you're a good cook, Nanako." Nanako blushed in embarrassment only for both to be shocked to see Naruto had finished his breakfast already and stole the last of the extra toast. "Naruto! I know you got enough hungry for an entire city, but don't eat everything!"

"…Sowwy." Naruto said through munching on the toast. After breakfast, they all walked through the rain towards school with Nanako walking with them half way.

"Huh? Wow… You liking orange must be genetic…" Sasuke sighed noticing Naruto was wearing an orange button up shirt not tucked into his pants instead of a white button up shirt as was suggested for the uniform with his black uniform coat open and his black pants being held up by a belt, especially since he accidentally popped the button off of it. On his feet were wooden cog sandals as Naruto became fond of walking around barefoot, but Ryotaro wouldn't let Naruto do that, though Naruto had thin chains hanging off the back of his belt. Sasuke was wearing a similar outfit, but he was wearing a navy blue shirt underneath and had a band of fabric tied around his right upper arm with the Uchiha symbol on it as his shirt was shredded, so he managed to salvage the crest part. He had no chains on his belt, but had hidden his kunai and shuriken pouch inside his uniform jacket's right sleeve just in case as he gotten it back from the police.

"…I just like the color…" Naruto mumbled shyly, still trying to understand normal behavior. "Huh?" Naruto looked to his side as Sasuke and heard a strange low squeaking sound to see another student riding a two wheel device while trying to hold and umbrella.

"Whoaaaa!" –Crash!- Sasuke flinched as they both watch the older boy crash and was now leaning over and covering his family jewels. "Ngh… Urrrahhhh." The boy moaned.

"Ouch… That had to hurt… Let's leave him be." Sasuke whiskered, pulling Naruto along as the blond kept staring at the light brown hair boy. "We need to go find the teacher lounge to find our homeroom teacher.

-Television-

The classroom of class 2-2 was full of people talking and chatting of the new school year. Some greeting classmates from last year and other talking gossip.

"Ah… Talk about bad luck… The homeroom teacher here is Morooka, isn't it?" A student moaned.

"Yeah, it's King Moron alright… We get to enjoy his long-ass sermons every day for a whole year…" The student's friend sighed.

"Hey, you guys, I heard there's going to be two transfer students from the city in this class." A female girl gossiped to the two boys.

"Huh? Really? A guy or a girl? Hope two girls." One of the boys asked.

"Two transfer students from the city…" A short brown hair girl wearing a green jacket smirked. "Just like you, huh, Yosuke?" The girl said to the boy in the seat behind her, but the boy had his head on the table. "…Huh? You look dead today."

"Yeah, um… I don't wanna talk about it…" The boy groaned, adjusting his red-orange headphones around his neck for some comfort even though he was still in pain.

"What's with him?" The girl asked the girl in front of her wearing a red uniform sweater and had long black hair.

"Who knows?" The other girl sighed before the door opened and a man with a dark blue suit with light blue thin stripes, a yellow checker board tie, a bad short hair do, and, to top it off, horrible teeth walked in with two short students following him.

"Awright, shut your traps!" The teacher growled as the students quiet down and sat down. "I'm Morooka Kinshiro, your homeroom teacher from today forward! First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow!" Everyone in the class sweated at the man. "Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce these transfer students. These sad sacks' been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And they are just as much of a loser here as they were there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on them! Tell 'em your names, kids, and make it quick."

A vein popped up on Sasuke's forehead as Naruto and he looked at him.

"You calling us losers?...Tch./…Why are you calling us losers when we just met you?" Both spoke in unison towards the teacher. However, the effect was the same. The class was quite shock as the teacher glared at them both.

"Hrnh… That's it, you're on my shit list, effective immediately." Morooka growled. "Now listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them! But, what do I know… It's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast. Every time I turn my back, you're fooling around on those damn phones, checking your life-journals and your my-places…" A vein pops up on Sasuke's forehead as the stupid teacher went on and on.

"Excuse me! Is it okay if the transfer students sit here?" The short hair girl interrupted.

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Hear that? Your seats over there." Mooroka snapped out of lecture mode. "So, hurry up and sit down already!" Sasuke dragged Naruto over to the two seats fear next to the short hair girl and the black hair girl. He sat next to the short hair girl, keeping Naruto in front of him to tell Naruto when he needed to do something or how.

"He's the worst, huh?" The green jacket wearing girl whispered to Sasuke. "Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class… Well, we'll just have to hang in there for a year." Sasuke nodded in understanding, just hoping this annoying teacher known as Mooroka was the more "action" type like Iruka… He still remember that since it was hard to be suspended or expelled at Konoha's Ninja Academy, the punishments were pretty harsh to get the trouble makers to stop… Not that it stopped Naruto and some others.

"Sucks to be the transfer students, ending up in King Moron's class on the first morning here…" Sasuke's ears picked up the rumors being whispered around.

"Yeah, he won't think twice about suspending you if you get on his bad side. Then again, we're all in the same boat."

"Shut your traps!" Morooka shouted for everyone to shut their mouths. "I'm taking roll, and I damn well expect you to respond in an orderly manner!"

'Man… This might be worse than the academy.' Sasuke sighed in annoyance. 'Well, I won't be complaining anymore about the academy after this…' Sasuke sighed, wondering how two ninja would blend into a civilian school.

-Television-

"…That's all for today. Normal lectures will start tomorrow." Morooka growled as the students began to get and talk while he headed for the door only for a bell tone to come from the school intercom.

"Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice."

"Hrnh." Morooka growled in annoyance. "You heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise." Morooka stamped out of the room.

"He's seriously getting on my nerves…" A girl sighed in annoyance which seemed to be coming off several students. However, the sounds of sirens quickly ended it and several students ran to the window.

"Did something happen? Don't those sirens sound really close?" One excited student chimed.

"Ugh, I can't see a damn thing. Frickin' fog…" Another student groaned.

"Yeah, like every time it rains lately, it gets all foggy."

"Hey, did you hear? I hear the paparazzi's looking all over for that announcer."

"Oh yeah. You mean Yamano Mayumi, right? I heard some guys spotted her at the shopping district." A student chimed.

"Actually, I heard that…"

"Are you serious?" The student who loved rumors gasped before walking over to the red sweater wearing girl sitting next to Naruto. "H-Hey, Yukiko-san. Mind if I ask you something…? Is it true that announcer's staying at your family's inn?"

"I can't discuss such things." The black hair girl sighed as Naruto stared at her.

"Y-Yeah, I guess not." The student sighed before running back to the window.

The green jacket wearing girl sighed. "Sheesh, how much longer is this gonna to take?"

"There's no telling." The black hair girl smiled.

"I shoulda left before the announcement came on…" The short hair girl sighed again before smiling. "By the way, didja try what I told you the other day?" The black hair girl looked at her friend confusedly. "You know… That thing about rainy nights…"

"Oh… No, not yet. Sorry." The girl apologized.

"Ahhh, that's okay." The other girl chimed. "Well… It's just, I heard a guy in the class next door yell something like, 'My soulmate is Yamano, the announcer!'" Just then, the intercom made the bell tone again.

"Attention, all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat…"

"'Incident?'" A excited student chimed happily.

"What, something actually happened?"

"C'mon, let's go take a look!" Two female students ran off. Sasuke just got up with a sigh and Naruto got up to follow Sasuke.

"Hey, are you going home by yourself?" Sasuke looked up to see the girl he was sitting next to him in class talking to him. "Why don't you two come with us? Oh, nearly forgot! I'm Satonaka Chie. You know I sit next to you, right?"

"Pretty obvious…" Sasuke sighed, wondering what this older girl wanted. Most girls his age wanted to date him, but now this was another age range.

"Well, nice to meet you!" Chie looked at her dark hair friend. "Oh, and this is Amagi Yukiko."

"Oh, nice to meet you… I'm sorry that this is so sudden…" Yukiko looked down.

"C'mon, don't apologize like that. It makes me look like I got no upbringing." Chie sheepishly smiled. "I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all."

"Sure… Why not… Come on, Naruto." Sasuke sighed as his friend nodded and all four headed for the door for Sasuke and Naruto to blink at the boy they saw that crashed this morning in front of them.

"Uh, umm, Satonaka-san…?" The boy reached into his bag, looking pretty bleak and pulled out a plastic case. "This was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see…" The boy bowed, holding the case to Chie. "And… I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck!" Chie tooked back the case. "Seeya thanks!" The boy tried to rush out.

"Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD?" Sasuke flinched as the boy got another hit below the belt for the day. The group walked over to Chie who opened the case for her eyes to widen. "What the? I can't believe this! It is completely cracked… My 'Trail of the Dragon'…!"

"I think mine's cracked too…" The bleak boy moaned, looking like he was about to pass out from pain. "C-Critical hit to the nads…"

"A-Are you all right?" Yukiko asked in worry for the boy's health.

"Oh, Yukiko-san… Are you worried about me?" The boy moaned, a little happier.

"He's fine, Yukiko." Chie growled. "Let's ditch him and go home."

"Come on… He sort of deserved that… I think…" Sasuke sighed as Naruto and he followed Chie and Yukiko. It didn't take the group of four to each the gate outside, but Naruto looked up, alert, as a dark hair student wearing a different high school uniform ran up.

"You're Yuki, right? Y-You want to hang out somewhere?" The strange student asked.

"What…? Wh-Who are you?" Yukiko asked, confused.

"What's up with him? What school's he from?" A student watching from afar said.

"Never mind that, he's going for Yukiko-san? Man, you'd think he's at least wait until she's alone to make his move…" Another student sighed.

"I bet you a can of TaP he gets knocked out." The other student chimed.

"No bet. Haven't you heard how difficult the Amagi Challenge is?"

"Um, s-so… are you coming or not?" The strange student asked.

"I-I'm not going…" Yukiko looked down.

"…Fine!" The student shouted before running off.

"Wh-What did he want from me?" Yukiko asked in shock.

"What did he want…? Obviously, he was asking you out on a date." Chie pointed out for her friend.

"Huh? Really…? Yukiko asked, seeming confused.

"You really had no clue? Sheesh…" Chie sighed at her friends antics. "But, then again, that was way over the time. It was creepy how he called you Yuki all of a sudden."

"Yo, Yukiko-san," The student from before chimed while walking up with his strange wheeled device, "Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh? Man, you're cruel… You got me the same way last year."

"I don't recall doing that." Yukiko sighed.

"Whoa, you serious?" The student smiled. "So, then, you wanna hang out sometime?"

"… I'd rather not." Yukiko shot down the boy.

"That'll teach me to get my hopes up…" The boy sighed before smiling. "Anyways, you two better not pick on the transfer students too much." The boy rode off before getting hurt again.

"We're just curious, is all!" Chie roared as Sasuke found this girl reminded him of two of his fangirls who were loud…

"U-Um, I'm sorry for dragging you two into this…" Yukiko apologized as Sasuke noticed Naruto getting stiff and realized other students were staring at them.

Chie noticed this as well. "C'mon, let's go. Everybody is staring." They all left the school gate, not liking being the center of attention. They were soon walking down the street to head home.

"Ah… So you are both orphans and were taken in as they have no idea where you guys came from. That's a pretty interesting thing." Chie sighed. "There really is nothing here, huh? That is what makes it nice, but there's nothing much we can show to people from outside. Oh! Though, there is something from … I think out dyed clothes or pottery or something is kinda famous. Oh wait, there's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!" Chie chimed.

"Huh?" Yukiko sweated. "It's… just an old inn."

"Oh, no way, it's been in all sorta magazines as a hidden treasure." Chie smiled happily. "It's a great inn! It's been going for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday. The inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going."

"…I don't think that's entirely true." Yukiko sighed tiredly.

"So, tell me. You think Yukiko's cute, huh?" Chie chimed as Yukiko panicked.

"Actually, any girl wearing decent clothes is cute to me. Agh... In fact, this is the first time I have actually managed to talk to a girl without them going 'Go out with me, Sasuke-kun' or something like that…" Sasuke sighed. "…Well, I guess it's official, my type will forever be girls several years older than me. So, yeah, she is cute to me."

"I knew it…" Chie chimed as what all Sasuke had said had set in.

"Come on… Don't start this again…" Yukiko sighed.

"She's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh?" Chie asked.

"C-Come on, stop it." Yukiko blushed in embarrassment. "Y-You shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend!" Yukiko stuttered. "Wait, no! Wh-What I meant to say was, I don't need a boyfriend! Geez… Chie!"

"Hahaha!" Chie laughed. "Sorry, sorry. But this is our chance to talk to somebody from the big city, and you barely said a word!" Chie noticed Naruto looking forward, not saying a word and looked where Naruto was looking at. "Hey, what's that?" They walked up to a street corner where a crowd had formed.

"So that high schooler left early and as she came down this street…"

"Wow. Who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna?"

"I wanted to see it too." Two housewives were talking to each other.

"Uh, you got here too late… The police and fire department took it down just a moment ago."

"Well, I think it's terrifying. I can't believe a dead body showed up around here…" Chie, Yukiko, and Sasuke were shocked while Naruto stared at where the crowd was surrounded.

"Wait… What did she just say? A dead body?" Chie gasped in shock. However, the three realized Naruto was watching Ryotaro walking towards them.

"Hey, what're you two doing here?" Ryotaro asked, not looking happy.

"We were heading back to your home." Sasuke answered. "Did something happen?"

"Well… You could say that." Ryotaro groaned. "That damn principal. We told him not to let them through here…"

"…You two know this guy?" Chie looked down at Sasuke and Naruto.

"I'm Detective Dojima, their guardian. Uhh… Well, how should I say this… I hope you get along with them both." Ryotaro quickly frowned. "But you four really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home." Ryotaro began to walk away only to stop and watch a man run pass him and the group to puke in a trash can. This, however, made Ryataro mad. "Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office?

"I'm sorry… Nngh…" The young detective in a dark suit and had short, somewhat shaggy dark brown hair sighed.

Ryotaro sighed. "Go wash your face. We're gonna go around and gather information!" Both detectives went back to work.

'…Man, I saw all of my clan dead and that detective just puked seeing one dead body… What a loser…' Sasuke thought while noticing Chie and Yukiko were pale.

"Was this what that announcement was about?" Chie asked in horror.

"What do they mean… it was hanging from the antenna?" Yukiko asked, pale and looking ill.

"Hey, Yukiko…? Why don't we go to Junes some other time?" Chie frowned.

"Good idea…" Yukiko sighed, not feeling like hanging out now.

"Alright them. We're taking off. Starting tomorrow, neighbor, let's do our best!" Chie chimed, trying to hide her fear at the moment. Sasuke only nodded and watched the girls leave.

"… Naruto, you haven't spoke a lot today. You alright?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto.

"…I… I don't know how I should 'converse.'" Sasuke sweated as Naruto looked down. "Also… The scent here… Is the same there…"

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked as Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing… My nose must be playing tricks on me." Naruto sighed while heading towards the Dojima residence.

-Television-

Sasuke and Naruto sat with Nanako in the living room, watching the television.

"I wonder if Dad's not coming home again tonight…" Nanako sighed

_"Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburb. Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba." _Sasuke was shocked seeing the area the high school was at being shown on the news.

'Why do I have a feeling this was that dead body I heard about?' Sasuke thought as the news continued.

_"The deceased has been identified as Ms. Yamano Mayumi, a twenty-seven old announcer at the local television station. The initial results of the Inaba Police Department's investigation have revealed…"_

"Ah! The Inaba Police Department! Th-That's where Dad works!" Nanako yelped in surprise. "…" Nanako frowned.

"He'll be alright. We meet him on the way home and he was fine." Sasuke said, trying to cheer Nanako up.

"… I know. That's his job, so this stuff happens." Nanako sighed as they focused back on the news.

_"The body was found hanging from a large television antenna atop a local resident's roof. Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state. With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether the death is an accident or a homicide. A thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress, and plans to fully canvas the area are delayed until tomorrow."_

'So, it was that announcer who was on the news yesterday. She was having an affair with a political person. I wonder though why someone would hang a dead body off an antenna… Some sicko probably.' Sasuke let out a small sigh.

"They found her on the roof? That's scary…" Nanako sighed, shivering a little. However, she quickly was distracted by a commercial. "Oh, it's Junes!"

_"At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!"_

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako sang happily.

"Do you like that song?" Sasuke asked as Naruto hummed the tune.

"Yep. It's popular at school too." Nanako chimed before singing the song over and over again with Naruto joining in, helping her to forget about the news story.

-Television-

"Man… Naruto, you sleep like a corpse. It took me a good fifteen minutes to wake you up." Sasuke groaned as Naruto and he walked to high school the next morning.

"…Sorry…" Naruto frowned while looking down.

"Hn… Don't worry about it… Just, we might need to buy a very loud alarm clock to make sure you don't oversleep." Sasuke sighed before he heard pedaling behind him as now he knew what a bicycle is. Naruto and he watched as a yellow bike zoom by and crash into a garbage area and the rider got stuck rolling around in a trash can.

"S-Someone…" The rolling student yelped.

"Naruto, help me out." Sasuke sighed, grabbed the guy's legs only for Naruto to brutally crush the end of the trash can with his grip and yank the student up and ultimately getting the trash can off as well. "Uh, Naruto, that was a bit rough."

"Sorry…" Naruto sighed as Sasuke frowned at the fact Naruto was apologizing a lot lately.

"Whew, you two saved me. Thanks! Umm…" Sasuke sweated, wondering if the student noticed the now crushed end of the trash can. "Oh yeah, that's right. You two are those transfer students, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. I'm Hanamura Yosuke. Nice to meet ya." Yosuke chimed while smiling.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, wondering how the guy managed to land in the trash.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Yosuke sighed. "Say, did you hear about the incident from yesterday? They found that announcer lady hanging from an antenna! You think it was some kinda warning? There's no way something that weird could've been an accident."

"…You might be right." Sasuke shivered, remembering some of the demon that nearly ate Naruto and him.

"Dangling a dead body over a roof like that… That's just messed up." Yosuke frowned. "Then again, it's pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place." Yosuke looked at his watch and panicked. "Oh crap, we're late! You wanna ride? It's a little squeaky, but it should be fine since you two are small and seem light." Naruto cocked his head as Sasuke sweated at that comment.

-Television-

'Wow… And I thought the lectures at the academy were boring.' Sasuke thought as the last bell rung and he was finishing packing his bag.

"So, you getting used to this place?" Sasuke looked up to see Yosuke standing next to him.

"Surprisingly, yeah…" Sasuke sighed, finding it easier to relax in this town… But, then again, there were no worries of ninja attacking him for his Sharingan eyes.

"Wow, that was fast. Same with your pal?" Yosuke looked at Naruto only to sweat as it seemed Naruto was staring at him, yet he couldn't tell with the bangs.

"Naruto… Not really… He has… social issues." Sasuke sighed as Yosuke nodded in understanding.

"Well, there isn't much to do here compared to the big city, but there is that certain… something you can't get anywhere else. The air's clean, the food's great… Oh, you know about the local delicacy? It's grilled steak, man! Like that's anything special, huh? I know a place where you can get it cheap. Wanna come? You help me out this morning, so it's on me."

"What about me, huh? No apologies?" Chie came up pouting. "My 'Trail of the Dragon.'"

"Urgh…" Yosuke groaned. "You always come around when I'm talking about food…"

Chie smiled at Yukiko. "How about it, Yukiko? Don't you think he should treat us, too?" Yukiko got up and frowned.

"I'll pass… I don't want to gain any more weight. I need to help out at the inn today, anyway." Yukiko let out a tired sigh.

"Wow, Yukiko-san! You started training to take over the business?" Yosuke chimed.

"It's not like that! I'm just helping out when it gets busy." Yukiko looked down. "Well, I should be on my way." Yukiko left the room as Chie sighed.

"Oh well. We should get going too." Chie chimed.

"Huh? Do I seriously have to treat three people…?" Yosuke groaned.

"I'll pay for Naruto's and mine." Sasuke offered for Yosuke to shake his head.

"I made a promise to treat you guys for saving me, so I will." Sasuke sweated, knowing this would not end well… They all went to Junes once leaving the school.

"THIS is the cheap place you were talking about…? They don't have grilled steak here." Chie groaned, quite unhappy.

"Yeah, well, once you hopped on to the freeloader train, I had to change my plans." Yosuke sighed.

"Still, that's no reason to take us to your place." Chie growled in anger as Sasuke mimicked Naruto in his head tilting.

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything." Yosuke then noticed the confused-well as much as he could tell from what looked like a stoic blond known as Naruto-looks on Sasuke and Naruto's faces. "Oh, right. I haven't told you yet, huh? I moved here from another city about six months back. This location just opened up, and my dad was assigned to manage it. So our entire family came out here." Yosuke picked up his drink from the tray of fast food he brought out that was ordered. "Here, this is to welcome you to town." Sasuke and Chie got their drinks as Naruto got his last as it took him a second to realize he was supposed to get his drink.

"Satonaka, yours is on me too." Yosuke chimed.

"Yeah, I know." Chie chimed before they did a toast and drank which the conversation went into some small talk, though mainly to try and get Naruto talking.

"It's only been half a year since this place opened up, but I haven't been to the local shopping district much since." Chie sighed. "A lot of stores there started closing and… Oh, uh…"

"… You can't blame it all on Junes, can you?" Yosuke sighed sadly. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow when he noticed Naruto staring at something. He looked to see Naruto staring at a very platinum blond, wavy hair woman would sat at one of the other tables.

"Hey… It's Saki-senpai!" Yosuke chimed. "Sorry, be right back."

"Who's that?" Sasuke asked as Yosuke went over to the woman.

"Oh, that's Konishi Saki. Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district." Chie explained, realizing both didn't know who the woman was. "… I think she's working here part-time, though."

"I see…" Sasuke sighed. "Well, she seems pretty tired…" Sasuke pointed out, noticing the young woman had signs of something stressful happening to her… He knew because he looked a similar way after the Uchiha Massarce.

"…Her scent… From yesterday…" Naruto mumbled for both Sasuke and Chie to look at him with confusion.

"Huh?" Chie asked for Naruto to shake his head.

"It's nothing…" Naruto sighed.

"Dude… What's with you? You sure like to be quiet." Chie sheepishly laughed before seeing the young woman Yosuke was talking to walk over with Yosuke.

"Are you two the transfer students? Oh, did you hear about me already? It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to, huh?" Saki chimed.

'… The police must have told everyone we came from a big city…What a bunch of lairs.' Sasuke thought in annoyance.

"I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with the other guys much."

"N-Not necessarily…" Yosuke stuttered while looking down.

"He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you three get along good." Saki sighed. "Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get nosy sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you."

"That's not true… If you knew what Naruto was like before the… accident, then Yosuke here is like an angel of pureness." Naruto looked down as Sasuke sweated. "Ah, Naruto, you weren't not bad, it's just back then you just knew which buttons to push to really get on people's nerves."

"Ahaha, I know… I'm just kidding." Saki chimed, though Yosuke and Chie looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"C-C'mon, Senpai. There's no need to worry about something like that." Yosuke whined.

"Well, my break's just about over. Back to work I go…" Saki chimed. "Laters!" Saki walked off.

"Oh, uh, Senpai!" Yosuke sighed, only to sit down to see Saki was gone. However, he then chuckled. "Hahah, Saki-senpai says I'm annoying, but she's even nosier than me. She has a younger brother, and she treats me pretty much the same way…"

"Ohhh, you don't want her treating you like a brother, huh? Oh, I get it… So that's how it is…" Chie chimed with a smirk. "The daughter of a local family-run liquor store and the scion of the invading chain… The flame of forbidden love!" Yosuke did a double take which made Sasuke wonder how the dude didn't snap his neck.

"Wha-? Dude, it's not like that." A light blush was on Yosuke's cheeks.

"Oh reaaally… Well, I know just the thing to cheer up that lovesick heart." Chie chuckled. "You ever hear of the Midnight Channel? You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen and they say that person's your soulmate."

"What? For a second, I thought you were actually going to say something useful. How can you get all excited over such a childish urban legend like that?" Yosuke yawned though Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Chidlish, huh?" Chie asked in an enraged tone. "You don't believe it, do you?"

"Of course I don't!" Yosuke frowned.

"Well, it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out-then you'll see!" Chie snorted in anger.

"Try it out…?" Yosuke asked with interest before realizing it. "Wait. You haven't even tried it yourself?" Yosuke let lose a tired sigh. "Wow, I'm trying to remember the last time I heard something this stupid…" Naruto looked down. "All that aside… You know that 'incident' yesterday? You guys think it was murder? Ooh, what if the culprit behind it was still lurking around…? Heehee…" Yosuke joked.

"Sheesh, you shouldn't joke about stuff like that. Now who's the childish one…?" Chie grunted in disgust. "All I am saying is, you guys better try it out tonight."

'Midnight Channel… But… Didn't that television turn on late at night when we were pulled in?' Sasuke thought, trying to remember as the time in that strange world was sort of blurry to him. 'This… This could be connected to that world and that means a way to find Naruto's memory!' Sasuke nodded, deciding to have Naruto and he would watch the Midnight Channel tonight.

-Television-

Sasuke noticed Nanako looked sort of sad while the three of them were eating during… Having extra for Naruto as Sasuke discovered Naruto may eat all ramen just to eat enough to keep his hunger under control. "Did your father call, Nanako?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to see her frown. 'Is this what he felt being my brother?'

"No. He always says he will." Nanako sighed before hearing the door opened. "Oh! He's home!" Nanako chimed happily. Ryotaro walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch.

"What a day." Ryotaro sighed tiredly. "I'm back. Did anything happen while I was out?"

"No. You're late again." Nanako pouted in anger.

"I'm sorry… Been busy at work. Can you put the news on for me?" Ryotaro asked and Nanako did what she was told though a bit annoyed at her father.

_"Next, more details in the developing story on the incident in foggy Inaba. Announcer Yamano Mayumi's dead body was found hanging above a house in this rural town. It is confirmed that Ms. Yamano had been involved in an affair with Namatame Taro, husband of enka singer Hiiragi Misuzu. The police plan to investigate this relationship and question any personnel involved with them. In addition, we now bring you an exclusive interview with the local student who found Ms. Yamano's body."_

Ryotaro sighed. "An interview with the kid? Where the hell did they find her?

_"What went through your mind when you saw it? Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face?"_ The reporter asked a girl on the television, but the girl's face was blurred.

_"U-Umm…"_ The girl's voiced was indistinct, but even with the distortions, Sasuke could tell he saw the person before..

_"Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on a foggy day?"_

_ "Huh…? She was killed?"_

_ "Oh, errr… So did you see anyone suspicious around here?"_

_ "No, not really…"_

_ "We heard that you found it when you left school early. Did you have some personal business to take care of?"_

_ "Huh? That's…"_

'Stupid reporter… To be so hyped up that he is confusing her… Wait, now I realized who it is! It's Konishi Saki!' Sasuke thought, realizing who the girl was.

_"—A tragedy that occurred near the local shopping district. Many storeowners are raising concerns about losing customers as a result…"_

"Hmph. If they lose more customers, it'll be because you're making such a stink about it…" Ryotaro snorted in annoyance.

_"It really is a bizarre case, isn't it? I mean, hanging someone upside down from an antenna. I'd have to say it's a warning or a sign from the culprit."_

_ "Yes, but so far, no one has come forward to take credit for the crime."_

"Loads of prank calls, though…" Ryotaro yawned tiredly.

_"So the cause of death is still unknown? And they don't have a single suspect yet? Taxpayers' funds are going to a police force who can't even figure out if this is an accident or a homicide?"_

_ "We'll be right back after these messages."_

_ "At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!"_

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Naruto and Nanako happily sang in unison. "Hey, Dad… Can we go to Junes together sometime? Nanako chimed only for all three to hear light snoring and look at Ryotaro. "No?" It was then Nanako realized her father was asleep. She just sighed, annoyed. "Geez…"

"Naruto and I will get him into bed." Sasuke sighed.

"Oh, wait I'll-" Nanako and Sasuke watched in sock as Naruto lifted the man up with just one arm and carried him over his head to Ryotaro's room. "…Wow! He's strong!"

"…Heh heh… Yeah… He's strong…" Sasuke sheepishly laughed, wondering if the new found strength was thanks to becoming a demon. After dinner, Sasuke and Naruto stayed up in the room, waiting for midnight.

"It's still raining…" Naruto sighed as the clocking was inching closer to midnight. "… Your soulmate appears if you look into a TV on a rainy night... Do you believe this, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as both of them stood before the small television set in the room.

"…I don't know… But… It could relate to how we got here." Sasuke sighed when suddenly the television turned on. The image went in and out, but it showed some girl dancing around some kind of place with coolers for drinks for sale.

"What the…" Naruto gasped before both gripped their heads.

**I am thou… Thou am I… Thou are the one… Open thy door…**

"Ugh…" A ringing noised filled both Naruto and Sasuke's hearing. However, it suddenly stopped and they saw the screen go blank. "That hurt…" Sasuke sighed before both Naruto and he touched the screen to see if there was any static to see if it did came on. Much to their shock, the screen moved like water. "Woah! Weird!" Sasuke gasped as they both stuck their arm inside only for them both to be dragged. "Ack!"

-WHACK-

"Ow…" Both moaned as they were such with their heads mushed to each other side to side. Both managed to get out of the screen… But, hit their heads against the table behind them. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Nanako shouted.

"We're okay! Just tripped and knocked something over!" Sasuke shouted back.

"Okay…Well, good night…" Nanako left, heading back to her room to sleep.

"… Naruto… Could this mean…" Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. "We'll tell Chie and Yosuke about this tomorrow… Let's go to bed."

"…" Naruto sniffed his hand, confusing Sasuke.

"Are you alright, Naruto?"

"…Yes… But… This scent." Naruto just let out a sigh. "Nevermind… Let's go to bed." Naruto sighed before crawling all the way to his futon and under the covers.

"… I guess you were just as spooked as me about that…" Sasuke sighed, also going to his futon and laying down.

-Television-

"What's up with the body being hung upside-down? That's so freaky!" Sasuke listened to some girls talking after school.

"Is it supposed to be like, mimicking an execution? It's messed up…"

"My senpai told me it was a third-year named Saki who found the body."

Sasuke turned around, hearing footsteps to see Yosuke. "Y-yo, um…It's, uh, it's not really that important, but…Well, yesterday on TV, I…" Yosuke groaned while scratching his head. "Oh, uhh… Never mind. Look, I'll tell you later. Ahaha…" Yosuke sheepishly laughed as Chie walked up.

"Yosuke, did you hear the rumor? Saki-senpai's supposedly the one who discovered that body." Chie sighed as Yosuke looked down.

"…I wonder if that's why she looked so down… She doesn't seem to be at school today either." Yosuke sighed with worry.

Chie noticed Yukiko getting up. "Huh? Hey Yukiko, are you helping out at the inn today too?"

"Things are really out of hand right now… I'm sorry." Yukiko sighed, looking pretty tired before she left.

"Is it just me, or does Yukiko-san seems way stressed out today?" Yosuke asked in a whisper.

Chie sighed while shaking her head. "I guess they're running her ragged." But, then, Chie changed the subject, "By the way, did you see… it… last night?"

"Huh?" Yosuke paled. "Uh, well… What about you?"

"I did! I seriously saw a girl!" Chie said in shock. But… My soulmate's a girl? What's that supposed to mean? I couldn't quite tell who it was, but it was a girl for sure… Her hair was brown, about shoulder length. She was wearing our school uniform, and…"

"Her hair was pale blond hair…" Chie and Yosuke nearly jumped out of their socks when Naruto spoke. "Though, in the lighting… It looked brown."

"H-Hey… I think that's the same person I saw… And Naruto-san from what he said… Dude… I didn't think you could speak." Yosuke sheepishly chuckled. "I couldn't make out much detail, though. The image I saw was much blurrier…"

"Wait, so you both saw it too?" Chie gasped. "And we saw the same girl…? Does that mean… we have the same soulmate?"

"How should I know?" Yosuke sighed. "I mean, Naruto also saw the person. How 'bout you, Sasuke? Did you see it?"

"Yes. I was with Naruto. However… Something freaky happen last night. We both saw the same girl… But… Then, we both heard weird voices in our heads… They were familiar… But not… And then when we touch the television screen, we get one of our arms suck in… Luckily, we got stuck thanks to being too big as well as our heads pushed against each other and we were able to pull ourselves out." Sasuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "So, confusing…"

"It sounds like we all saw the same person…" Yosuke sighed. "But, weird voices aside, what was that about getting sucked into your TV?" Yosuke chuckled. "Were you that tired last night? You must've just fallen asleep in front of your TV."

"That'd be one interesting dream, though. I like the part where you two got stuck 'cause your TV was too small and you both hit your heads thanks to it. That's pretty realistic… With some comic humor." Chie chimed. "Well, if it had been bigger, the— Ohhh, that reminds me. Our family's been talking about buying a bigger TV."

"Oh yeah?" Yosuke smirked. "We'll, flatscreen TVs are definitely in these days. Wanna go check 'em out on the way back? We're beefing up our electronics department this month."

Chie smiled with joy beaming in her eyes. "Oh, definitely! My parents don't know anything about electronics, and I've just gotta see my kung-fu movies on the big screen! Hwa-taaaa!" Chie did a fighting pose which Sasuke raised an eyebrow at.

'Is kung-fu some kind of taijutsu?' Sasuke thought before noticing Yosuke looking at him.

"We've got some pretty big ones in stock. I bet they'd be big enough for you to fit into, hehe." Yosuke joked as Sasuke only let out a sigh.

'I am not shocked they don't believe me…It seems to be sci-fi to me ,too.' Sasuke frowned in thought while Naruto stared at him, a frown on his own face as well.

Chie, Yosuke, Sasuke, and Naruto went to the electronics section of Junes after talking at the school.

"Wow, this is huge!" Sasuke sweated, swearing in his mind he was losing his hearing from Chie's shouts. "And… Holy crap, it's expensive! Who buys something like this?"

"I dunno…" Yosuke shrugged. "Rich folks? Honestly, not many people shop for TVs here. That's why we don't have clerks around."

"Huh… Not worth trying then, I guess. Well, at least looking's free." Chie sighed before Yosuke and she went up to the screen and touched it, yet nothing happened.

"… Nope, can't get in. Figures." Yosuke sighed.

"Haha. This proves it." Chie chimed. "It was all just a dream."

"Besides, these flat-screen TVs are so thin, you'd just end up on the other side. Argh, what am I saying?" Yosuke groaned before changing the subject. "So, Chie. What kind of TV are you guys in the market for?"

"O-Oh, they said they wanted one that's cheap. You got any suggestions?" Chie asked, not noticing Sasuke was annoyed as they walked over to some other televisions.

Yosuke cleared his throat. "Well, Miss, might I suggest this one over here? It's the newest model, just released this spring." Yosuke said in his best salesman's voice.

"Wha-that's not cheap at all! There's way too many zeroes!" Chie growled in anger.

Yosuke only sweated with a sigh. "I should've asked what you meant by 'cheap' right off the bat."

"You've got connections, right?" Chie chimed. "C'mon, hook me up!"

"You know I can't do that…" Yosuke groaned. "Hey, how about this one over here. It's a display unit and it's a little old…"

'Man… How can I-' Sasuke was shocked to see Naruto had his hand inside the television. "So, it wasn't a dream!" Sasuke gasped and put his hand on the television for his hand to go through as well.

"Oh yeah, Sasuke, Naruto, what kind of TV do you-" Yosuke just gapped and stared at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Huh? Something wrong, Yosuke?" Chie turned around and also panicked.

"A-Are their arms… in the TV…?" Yosuke stuttered in shock.

"Whoa…" Chie said, pale as a ghost. "Uhhh… Is that some kinda… new model? L-Like with a new function?"

"Hell no!" Yosuke shouted before they both ran over to the two pre-teens.

"You gotta be kidding me… Did you two really stick our hand through the screen?" Chie gasped in horror.

"Oh man… This is for real… That's some magic trick, man!" Yosuke shouted. "So how's it work, huh? What's the magician's secret?"

"…" Naruto stuck his head inside as Sasuke was still noticing how astonished the others were.

"H-Hey, don't do that! What're you doing?" Yosuke shouted for Sasuke to noticed what Naruto did and he did the same thing.

"Oh my Kami!" Chie gasped.

"Hmm… It's empty space inside here." Sasuke sighed, annoyed at the fog.

"Wh-What do you mean, 'inside?'" Yosuke shouted in a panic.

"Wh-What do you mean, 'empty space'?" Chie was on the verge of freaking out.

"…It's spacious in here…" Naruto said calmly.

"Wh-What do you mean, 'spacious'?" Yosuke shouted.

"I mean, what's going on?" Chie finally said what both of them were trying to ask while Yosuke began to do the potty dance.

"Holy crap… I-I think this is all too much for my bladder."

"What the-? Are you gonna pee you pants?" Chie shouted in shock.

"I've been holding it in all day!" Yosuke grunted. "I-I haven't had a chance to go… Aaargh! Can't… hold it… anymore…!" Yosuke ran off only to run back. Shit! Customers! They're coming!"

"What?" Chie gasped in shock. "But we've got two guys half stuck in a TV here! Wh-What're we gonna do?" Chie shouted in panic as both began to run around trying to figure out what to do.

"Uh, we're not stuck…" Sasuke sighed while getting out only for Yosuke and Chie to trip on each other and hit the two ninja students and they all fell inside the television screen.

"What the? W-Wai-WHOA!" Yosuke shouted before they all landed hard on a floor. "Ow…I landed right on my wallet."

"Man… Where the heck are we?" Chie asked, looking at the fog filled area they were at. "What is this place? Some place inside Junes?"

"Hell no, it isn't." Yosuke sighed as Sasuke, Chie, and he got up. "I mean, we fell through a TV… Actually, ah… What is going on here?" Sasuke looked around and noticed it seemed like some kind of studio.

"Haa… So… uh… We're still alive… right?" Chie asked, fright still on her face.

"Is everyone alright?" Sasuke asked, wanting to make sure there was no one without serious injury.

"I think my butt's cracked now…" Yosuke grunted.

"Of course it is!" Chie angrily shouted.

"Whoa!" Yosuke shouted in shock as he looked around.

"Wh-What now? Did you wet your pants?" Chie asked in horror.

"No, stupid! Look around!" Yosuke shouted for Sasuke and Chie to look around more and see it was a studio, but not in a building and the floor seemed like a bull's eye with people chalkings on the ground which brought back some painful memories for Sasuke.

"Is this… a studio?" Chie asked, confused beyond belief. "All this fog… Or is it smoke? There's no place like this in Inaba, is there?"

"Hell no…" Yosuke whispered, also in shock. "But man, this place is huge…"

"What're we gonna do?" Chie asked.

"…Let's look around." Sasuke sighed.

"Huh? B-But…" Chie stuttered. "Look, we need to get home and-!" Chie looked around. "H-Huh? Wait a minute… Which way did we come in from? I don't see a way in… or out!"

"That's why I said we are going to look around… If this feeling I have is the same, then we need to find a television to get out." Sasuke sighed as both Chie and Yosuke looked at Sasuke with shock.

"Dude… You were in here before?" Yosuke gasped in shock.

"Yeah, though it's mostly a blur in my memory, so I don't remember much… Naruto… Oh, crap…" Sasuke frowned as Chie and Yosuke took noticed that Naruto was missing.

"Oh, what are we going to do? He must be lost somewhere in here!"

"How should I know? Man, this is out of hand!"

"I want to go home!"

"Shut up and calm down!" Chie and Yosuke looked at Sasuke who was glaring at them. "If you panic, then you don't solve anything. Naruto is alright. He may be a klutz, but he can handle himself."

"…Yeah… We need to calm down and take a breather…" Yosuke sighed.

"But, what about Naruto?" Chie frowned as she was worried.

"Trust me… He can handle whateve-" All three of them froze as they heard footsteps.

"What is that?" Yosuke whispered as the steps got closer.

"They're coming from other there." Chie pointed at one of the walkways to the side which looks rusty and old.

"Agh! Whatever you are!" Yosuke shouted, charging as Sasuke noticed a figure in the fog.

"Wait! That's-"

"WOAH!" Yosuke shouted when his wrist was caught when he tried to punch the figure and he was quickly spun to where he was on the ground with said caught arm behind his back. "Owowowowow! Okay! I give! Uncle! UNCLE!" Chie and Sasuke ran up to see Naruto had pinned Yosuke down.

"Uh, Naruto, that's Yosuke." Sasuke sighed as Naruto let Yosuke go who hopped away, rubbing his arm.

"…I'm sorry…" Naruto looked down with a frown.

"Sorry my ass! You almost broke my arm!" Yosuke whined, his arm very sore. However, then he noticed something. "Whoa, dude, where those tattoos come from?" Yosuke said, seeing the strange tattoos all over Naruto's body that was not clothed.

"…Then this proves it… Naruto and I have been in here before…" Chie and Yosuke looked at Naruto with shock. "However, I will explain later. We need to get out of here. Naruto, did you see any other there like a television?"

"…No… I looked for you and the others… However, it is best we don't go over there as I sense something where I was at that might have attacked." Naruto sighed as Chie and Yosuke sweated.

"W-What?" Chie was paled.

"All the more to get out soon..." Sasuke sighed. "This place isn't really safe."

"Actually, for some reason, just right around here… I don't sense anything…" Yosuke and Chie looked at Naruto. However, they as well as Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto sniffed the air. "This scent… This way!" Naruto ran pass the group.

"Whoa! Where you going?" Yosuke shouted as Sasuke and he chased after Naruto.

"Wait up for me!" Chie shouted, chasing after the boys. They all stopped when they gotten to a strange place with a door that had red and black spinning in it. "What is this place? It feels different from where we were before."

"It looks like we're in some kinda building, but… Damn, this fog's so thick, I can hardly see." Yosuke sighed. "How the hell do you know where you're going dude?"

"Are you sure we're not wandering farther away?" Chie sighed.

"…" Naruto just looked at them and frowned.

"I can't be positive from that, but we've gotta trust our instinct a little… Or a lot with Naruto." Yosuke said with some annoyance in his tone.

"I know, but…" Chie sighed with discontent.

"Just follow Naruto's nose… Though, I am beginning to wonder if possibly his dad was an Inuzuka." Sasuke sighed as Yosuke and he followed Naruto through the doorway with Chie following them with worry all over her face. Once inside, they found themselves in a bedroom.

"Hey, is it me or is the fog lighter here?" Yosuke asked with a raised eyebrow. He then got an idea and pulled out his cell phone only to frown. "No service. What a surprise…"

"Can't you guys slow down a little? It's hard enough to see where you're going..." Chie noticed the shock on Sasuke and Yosuke's faces and turned around to see what they were looking at. "Huh? What the?" They all stared at the posters on the wall where there was red splatter which Sasuke really hoped was not blood.

"It's a dead end! There's no exit!" Chie shouted, probably trying to keep off the subject of which they just found.

"It keeps getting creepier and creepier the further we go." However, Yosuke began to do the potty dance again. "Aargh! I can't hold it any longer. My bladder's gonna explode!" Yosuke ran to the far side of the room.

"Yosuke? What're you doing?" Chie shouted in shock as well as being grossed out.

"I gotta let it out before I piss my pants!" Yosuke shouted in a panic.

"You're going here? Oh, you have got to be kidding…" Chie groaned in anger.

"Turn around! I can't go if everyone's watching!" Yosuke groaned. "Aaaaargh… I can't do it! It's all your fault if my bladder bursts!"

"Like I care." Chie sighed as Sasuke sweated at hearing Yosuke zip his pants back up. "Anyways… What's with this room? Check out these posters… Their faces are all cut out… Somebody must really hate this person…"

Yosuke walked over, only to pale at what he discovered. "Dude… This chair and rope… That kind of arrangement is never good… It's tied in a noose… Is this a scarf?"

Chie sheepishly laughed. "C'mon… Let's go back to where we came from, and look somewhere else for an exit."

"… That announcer was in here." Naruto mumbled as the group was leaving. However, Yosuke stopped at the door and looking at the posters near him.

"Hey… I think I've seen that poster before." Yosuke said, though Chie instantly got mad.

"Who CARES? Let's go! I am sick of this place!" Chie shouted, wanting to get away from the room. "And I'm not feeling so good…" Chie moaned.

"Now that you mention it, me too…" Yosuke moaned as well.

"…It's fatigue… This place is stressful on our bodies…" Sasuke sighed, his own body starting to feel heavy.

"Alright, let's go back. I'm seriously starting to feel sick…" Yosuke sighed as Chie, Sasuke, and he left the room. Naruto saw them leaving and ran after them. It didn't take them long to get back to the studio looking area.

"Whew… We finally made it back here…" Chie sighed with relief before seeing something. "Wait… What's that?"

Sasuke and Yosuke were shocked as they also saw a silhouette in the fog. "Th-There's something over there!"

"Nonthreatening…" Naruto mumbled as the group sweated when they heard squeaking and then came into their view was a large mascot costume of a blue bear in a red and white space suit looking outfit.

"What is this thing? A monkey? A bear?" Chie asked, pretty shocked.

"What in the world?" Yosuke looked pretty pale.

"Th-That's what I wanna know! Who are you guys?" The bear asked.

Chie recoiled in shock. "It talked! Uhh… What are you? Y-You wanna fight?"

However, the bear cowered in fear. "D-Don't yell at me like that…" Naruto walked forward.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked, shocking the group. "…I know some, but I want to know if you know more."

"This place is what it is. It doesn't have a name." The bear sighed. "It's where I live."

"You… live here?" Yosuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If I was you guys, I'd hurry back to the other side." The bear said with some worry. "Someone's been throwing people in here. It's a big headache."

"Huh? Throwing people in? What're you talking about?" Yosuke asked in confusion.

"The announcer is this person you are referring to as one of the people being thrown in here?" Yosuke, Chie, and Sasuke looked at Naruto with shock. "That area we were in had her scent all over it and the scent of that place stank around where that woman was found dead."

"Wait, you're saying that… that announcer was in here?" Chie asked, but the bear went on a tantrum.

"I dunno who's doing it! I just want them to think before they go doing things like that!" The bear growled.

"Hey, what's your problem? What gives YOU the right to yell at us like that ?" Chie shouted back as her fear began to set in big time. "What ARE you? Where are we? What the heck's going on here?" The bear ran and hid behind Naruto.

"I already told you… A-Anyways, you should hurry back." The bear sighed weakly.

"What it comes down to is, you want us to get outta here, right? Yosuke sighed. "Well, so do we! We just don't know how, dammit!"

"Urrrrgh! That's why I'm saying I'll let you out!" The bear roared in anger.

"Like I keep saying, we don't know where the frickin' exit-Wait… What?" Yosuke asked in shock. The bear stamped his foot on the ground for three televisions to appear before the group.

"What the hell?" Yosuke gasped.

"Wh-Where did these TVs come from?" Chie shouted in shock as all four got in front of the television to look at them.

"Okay, now go, go, get outta here! I'm a busy bear!" The bear pushed them all towards the televisions.

"What's going on now? Whoa! Hey, what're you doing?" Chie gasped.

"S-Stop pushing!" Yosuke shouted before they all went through the televisions and crash landed somewhere else. They all looked around and were shocked to see they were in in the electronics apartment again.

"Huh? Is this?" Chia asked, shocked.

"Did we make it back?" Yosuke asked, a bit confused. As they stood up, an announcement went over the speakers of Junes.

"Attention, shoppers. Our daily limited-time sale will now begin at the side dish area on the first floor. Why not try the delicious, fresh produce Junes picked for you this morning as your side dish for dinner tonight? All ages are invited to take advantage of this incredible bargain!"

"Crap, it's already that late?" Yosuke cursed.

"Looks like we were in there for quite a while…" Chie sighed.

"…Well, it's a lot better than six months passing." Chie and Yosuke looked at Sasuke with shock. "…I'll explain tomorrow since it is getting late. Let's just say it's the reason Naruto and I am in Inaba."

"Alright." Yosuke sighed before noticing something. "That's right… Now I remember where I saw that poster before. Look over there! That's the poster we saw!"

"What's up now?" Chie asked before they all looked to the side to see the same poster, but with its face on from the room. "Hey, you're right, they're the same. I couldn't tell before without the face, but it was Hiiragi Misuze. She's been all over the news lately. Something about…her husband having an affair with that announcer lady who died the other day… Wait…"

"Hey, so does that mean? That weird room we saw… Could it be related to that Yamano lady's death?" Yosuke asked. "Now that I think about it… there was that creepy noose hanging from the ceiling…"

"Her scent was all over that room, but I didn't smell anything else in there so all I can tell you is that she was at least in there some time before her death." Naruto sighed as Yosuke and Chie looked at Naruto with fear. "If it was what dragged Sasuke and me into that world… I don't think there would have been a body… Or at least enough of it to identify who-"

"Yaaargh, stop! No more! We gotta stop talking about this!" Yosuke covered his ears. "I'm gonna wipe what happened today from my brain. I don't think my poor heart can take anymore."

"I'm feeling a chill too." Chie shivered. "Let's go home. I wanna lie down and rest."

"Yeah… I passed out when I was in there last time… We all best go and rest…" Sasuke sighed before everyone said their goodbyes and went home.

-Television-

Sasuke and Naruto entered the Dojima Residence to see Ryotaro and his daughter already sitting at the living room table and watching television. "Hey, welcome home." Ryotaro greeted as both walk into the living room and sat down. Sasuke's head was down as he sort of felt sluggish from the experience earlier even though Naruto seemed completely fine.

"Uh-Hmm… Well, I doubt you'd know… But have you heard anything about a student named Konishi Saki?" Ryotaro asked as Naruto looked at him.

"She was the one who found the announcer's body… Her scent was slightly on Saki's body…" Naruto mumbled the last part to where it was barely audible and this made Ryotaro raise an eyebrow, but he just shook his head and let it go.

"Yeah, it's true… To be honest… we got a call from her family. She's disappeared." Ryotaro sighed. "We've got people looking for her, but she hasn't been found yet…" Sasuke looked up with shock. "Work just keeps piling up." The news was on, but it was still going on about the murder case, but with the extra piece that the announcer was staying at the Amagi Inn.

'Isn't that the inn that girl Yukiko said her family runs?' Sasuke thought with a raised eyebrow. The news continued on with how Yukiko would be taking over the in before going to the weather.

Sasuke sighed as the news continued. 'So, that lady was staying at the Amagi Inn which is run by Yukiko's family… And now Konishi Saki who discovered the body is missing…'

"Is the ramen ready now?" Nanako asked, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Give it some more time." Ryotaro sighed before hearing a loud growl. "Huh?"

"I'm hungry…" Naruto sighed before Sasuke sneezed.

"Huh? Are you sick? You're probably still adjusting to the new environment. Nanako, could you get Sasuke some cold medicine?" Nanako nodded and got up. "Well, Naruto, I heard from Nanako you got quite a stomach. Lucky for me, the social services gave me some extra cash to take care of you both. Go and get some ramen to eat."

"…Thank you…" Naruto mumbled while getting up to get some ramen cups so he can eat.

"However, you should get to bed after you take it." Ryotaro frowned at Sasuke who just nodded. After taking the medicine, Sasuke went to bed… But, Naruto stayed up.

-Television-

Sasuke woke up only to be confused to not see Naruto in the room. He got dressed and walked down stairs to see where Naruto went, but saw Ryotaro walking out. "Ah, you're up. Well, I'm off." Ryotaro left the house, making Sasuke sweat. Sure, when his own father was alive, he was a very busy person… But, this Ryotaro person sure was a workaholic compared to the chief of the Konoha Military Police.

"Dad has to go do something. He got a call, so he left… But, do you know what happen to Naruto last night." Sasuke raised an eyebrow before looking up to see Naruto sitting at the table. Naruto's forehead was wrapped in bandages and some band-aids on his face.

"Woah… What happened?" Sasuke gapped at Naruto.

"…I tripped… Nanako saw me bleeding, but this was a bit overboard…" Naruto sighed as Nanako glared at Naruto.

"Overboard? Yourface was covered in blood and scratches! Dad almost went and took you to the hospital!" Nanako frowned, worried.

"I'm fine…" Naruto sighed while getting up. "Let's go to school, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded, knowing Naruto wanted to tell him the truth of what really happened. However, both were quiet while walking. Both stopped when they heard two female students gossiping.

"When I looked, I saw three police cars zooming by."

"You live by the police station, don't you? Did you hear anything?"

"I heard some yelling, but nothing more. Total disappointment."

"Geez, you need to pay more attention to stuff like that. How else are we supposed to get the juicy stories?" Sasuke and Naruto then heard sirens and headed to school as they had a bad feeling. Later that morning, they had an assembly in the gym.

"Hey… Did you see it yesterday?" A girl asked as Sasuke and Naruto stood sliently.

"Of course not… What, is that rumor for real?"

"I dunno, but it seems like a lot of people have seen it."

Chie sighed, putting her cell phone up. "Yukiko said she'd be here after lunch…" Chie turned around to face Sasuke, Naruto, and Yosuke who were standing in the same line. "I wonder why they're holding a school assembly all of a sudden… Hey, what's wrong, Yosuke? "…Oh, it's nothing…" Yosuke looked down as the history teacher known as began speaking.

"Everyone, please settle down. The school assembly I about to begin. First, the principal has something to say." got out of the way and let the old man that was the principal take the stand.

"I… regret to say that I have a terrible announcement for all of you. One of our third-year students, Ms. Konishi Saki of Class 3 has passed away." The principal sighed.

"Passed away?" Chie gasped.

"…" Yosuke painfully grunted.

"… Knew it…" Naruto mumbled, looking down.

"Ms. Konishi was found deceased early this morning. The reasons behind her passing are currently under investigation by the police. If they ask you for your cooperation, I urge you as students of this school to provide only the facts." Talk began to fill the room about the death. "All right, please quiet down. I have been assured by the faculty that there's been no evidence that bullying was involved in the incident. So mind what you say, not only to the police but to anyone who asks…"

"Found dead? How could this happen?" Chie was pale on shock as Sasuke noticed the look on Yosuke's face as the principal's addressed continued on. Once the assembly was over, everyone headed back to their classes. Chie, Sasuke, and Naruto stopped when hearing too students talking in the hall.

"She died the same way as that announcer, right? That's so creepy."

"Well, last time, it was from an antenna, but this time she was hanging from a telephone pole. It's gotta be a serial murder case."

"Someone said the cause of death was some unknown poison."

"Unknown? C'mon, this isn't some sci-fi drama."

"Oh, by the way, did you hear? Someone saw a girl that looked like Saki on that Midnight Channel thingie. They said she totally looked like she was in pain. Isn't that scary?"

"Haha, sounds like someone had a nightmare. The media's been broadcasting their interviews with her nonstop, so maybe they just had Saki on the brain." The two gossiping girls left, but Chie, Sasuke, and Naruto stay there standing.

"Sheesh, it's easy to toss around theories if you're not personally involved." Chie sighed as Yosuke walked up to them.

"Hey… Did you guys check out the TV last night?" Yosuke asked, looking pale.

"Yosuke! Not you too!" Chie angrily groaned.

"Just listen for a sec! Something kept bothering me, so… I watched it again, and… I think the girl on the screen… was Saki-senpai…" Sasuke and Chie looked at Yosuke with shock. "There's no mistaking it… She looked like… she was writhing in pain…And then… she disappeared from the screen."

"What…?" Chie gasped in shock.

"You heard Senpai's body was found in a similar situation as that announcer's right?" Yosuke sighed. "Well, remember that guy you told us about? How he was all excited that his soulmate was the announcer? Maybe… Just maybe, but… Ms. Yamano might've been on that Midnight Channel before she died, too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chie asked before her eyes widen. "Hold on. Are you saying…? People who appear on that TV… die?"

"I can't say for sure. But something tells me… I just can't dismiss it as coincidence." Yosuke sighed. "Plus, remember what that bear thing said? How that place was dangerous, and we should leave before the fog clears? It also said that someone's been throwing people in there… And that room with posters on the wall… It has to have something to do with the announcer's death. I mean… Don't you think there's some kind of connection there? Couldn't that world in the TV have something to do with Senpai and the announcer's death?… Well? What do you think?" Yosuke looked at Sasuke and Naruto.

"You are correct." Now the group looked at Naruto. "I saw her as well on the television last night. I saw her in pain and tried to get to her through the television in Sasuke and my room. I got stuck again, pretty bad this time, but I did sense her inside the TV." This shocked all three. "However, the fog lifted and almost instantly her presence was gone and several things attacked my head. I was able to get out in time, but I woke Dojima-san and his daughter as I hit the table again and knocked over some glass that broke. I gave them a heart attack because of the wounds I gotten and it took all I had to convince them not to take me to the hospital."

"Woah! Your face is a wreck!" Chie gasped, just noticing Naruto's bandaged up face.

"Don't worry, I just gotten a bunch of light scratches and they are almost healed up." Naruto sighed.

"So, it's not just me, huh? But you literally experienced it." Yosuke sighed. "If there is a connection, then it's a good bet that the two of them went inside that world which Naruto at least confirms Saki-senpai being in there. That would also explain the posters in that room. Which means… if we look around, we might find a place that has something to do with Senpai, too."

"Yosuke, don't tell me…" Chie sighed.

"Yeah. I'm thinking about going in again. I want to find out for myself."

"D-Don't do this… You should just let the police handle this and-"

"You think we can rely on the police? They haven't made any progress on the announcer's case." Yosuke shouted. "Besides, even if we told them about the world inside the TV, there's no way they're gonna believe us! If I'm completely off-base with this, that's fine… It's just… I need to know why Senpai had to die like this…"

"Oh, Yosuke."

"He's right." Chie looked at Sasuke. "The police didn't believe Naruto and me when we told them about the TV world when we ended up here in Inaba. If this world is connected with the murders... Then there's something going on…"

"Oh, that's right, you said your friend and you were in there before." Chie sighed.

"Well, after what I've seen and what I've put together, there's no way I can ignore it now… Sorry, but you three are the only people who can help me. I'm gonna go get ready. I'll be waiting for you at Junes." Yosuke ran off as sweated.

"I can kind understand how he feels… But we can't be sure we'll be able to get out safely again. What should we do?" Chie said with worry.

"…We will be going anyways. I was planning to go back into that world anyways." Chie looked at Sasuke with shock.

"Y-You serious?"

"Even though I believe what is going on the murder cases and what happened to Naruto and me is different… That world is the key to getting back the things taken away from Naruto… Plus, the cases and what happened to Naruto and me could possibly be connected and I won't allow any more people to get hurt."

"…Uh… Anyways, let's go to Junes. We can't leave Yosuke alone…" Chie said before running off.

"Didn't I just say something like that?" Sasuke sighed as Naruto and he chased after Chie.

-To be continued-

Endnote-Hoped you all enjoyed this. I been delayed on fixing this chapter up since I got it proofread by a friend of mind. Well, review if ya want me to keep going!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Persona 4, or anything from the Shin Megami Tensei, Megami Tensei, and Persona series.

Authornote-Man, sorry for delays on both my accounts. With college and damn writing blocks(as well as annoying plot bunnies not wanting to leave me alone), I hadn't been able to write up any chapters for my current stories for a while. However, the anime helped me out quite a bit and here's the next chapter!... Though, word of warning, the next chapter might not come out till around summer as I am doing four art studios. Though, ironic on that point, I already finished my two pots for my first project in the class. Heh heh... Oh, and thanks Gamerteen13 for proofreading my chaps as always!

* * *

Ch.3 "Ninja Vs. Frog?"

After running to Junes, Sasuke, Chie, and Naruto found Yusuke standing in the electronics department in front of a large television holding a coil or rope that was tied around his waist in one hand and a golf club in the other. "You guys came!" Yusuke chimed.

"We came to stop you, idiot!" Chie shouted, holding back from hitting Yusuke. "C'mon… You really shouldn't do this. It's too dangerous."

"I know." Yosuke sighed. "But, we were able to come back once, right? If we go in from the same location, maybe we'll meet that bear again."

"'Maybe' isn't good enough!" Chie roared, concerned as she remember what they saw yesterday.

"Look, I can't just act like everyone else and pretend this has nothing to do with me." Yosuke seriously looked at the others.

"That's true, but…" Chie let out a sigh.

"What about you two? Could you two just walk away?" Yosuke asked, serious.

"No, but I think Naruto and I know the dangers there and Chie and you could get hurt very badly." Sasuke answered while Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it'll be just you two and me." Yosuke pointed out before holding out the rope to Chie. "Don't worry. I'm not going in without a plan. Chie, I'm leaving you in charge of this. We'll go in with this tied to us, so I want you to hold on to this and wait here."

"Wh-What? Then, is this a lifeline? C'mon, wait a sec!" Chie panicked, seeing Sasuke and Naruto tied the rope around their waists.

"Here, Sasuke… This is for you." Yosuke handed Sasuke the gold club. "Crap! I forgot a weapon for Naruto! I thought it might be better than going in empty-handed." Yosuke sighed only for the three to sweat at Naruto as he took off the chain on his pants and put a lock on each end and pull on the chain in front of him.

"…Ready for battle…" Naruto said in monotone.

"…Alright…" Yosuke let out a nervous sigh. "Let's go. There' no use wasting any more time." Yosuke turned to Chie. "Chie, whatever you do, don't let go of the rope!" Yosuke nodded at Sasuke and Naruto before they went into the television.

"Hey! Wai-" The group of three hear as the saw the strange black and white warp as they wen through the television. Yosuke landed on his rear end while Sasuke landed on his feet.

"Dammit… Not again…" Sasuke sighed, seeing Naruto not near them.

"Owww…" Yosuke got up and looked around. "Is this? Look, this is the same place as last time! So they are connected from place to place!" Yosuke chimed happily before sweating seeing Naruto was missing again. "Where'd Naruto go?"

"No clue. Though let's wait a minute in case he appears." Sasuke sighed tiredly.

"Y-You guys… Why'd you come back?" Sasuke and Yosuke were shock seeing the same bear appear from before come up to them. He then glared at them. "I get it! You're the ones behind this!"

"You're that thing from last time!" Yousuke shouted before glaring back at the bear. "Wait, what the hell did you just say?" The bear turned around with its paw behind its back.

"Lately, I can tell someone's been throwing people in here. It's making this world more and more messed up…" The bear turned back to Sasuke and Yosuke. "This is the second time you guys came here. And I don't think anyone forced you in. That means you're the most suspicious! You guys must be the ones throwing the people in here, raaaawr!" The bear angrily roared.

"Heck no!" Sasuke growled back.

"What're you talking about, 'throwing people in?'" Yosuke shouted, "If someone was thrown in here and they couldn't get out, they might die! Who would do such a-" Yosuke suddenly realized something. "Wait a sec. All this talk about someone throwing people in here… Does he mean Senpai and the announcer? Did that 'someone' throw those two in here? Hey, what do you think, Sasuke?"

"That must be it." Sasuke sighed, trying to remember how he got into the television before being in Inaba.

"Yeah… I agree." Yosuke nodded. "Let's assume he's telling the truth. Could it be that someone's throwing people in here, intending to kill them…? If that's the case…"

"What're you guys mumbling about?" The bear shouted in anger. "Why'd you come here, anyways? It's a one-way door! You can't get out once you're in! Remember? How I had to let you guys out?"

"Yeah, whatever." Yosuke snorted at the bear confidently. "We don't need your help this time! See, this time we have a lifeli-." Yosuke and Sasuke looked at the rope on Yosuke only to realize it had been cut off. "Whaaaaaaaa?" Yosuke glared back at the bear. "H-Hey! You better let us out once we're done investigating here!"

"Grrrrr! I'm the one want to investigate!" The bear stomped in a fit of anger. "I've lived here for a long time. But it's never been noisy like this till now. Do you have proof? Prove to me you're not throwing people in here!"

"Shut up." Sasuke snorted, quite annoyed. Naruto has yet to appear and they haven't even move from where they landed.

"See! So it is you guys!" The bear shouted.

"For the last time, it's not us, so we've got nothing to prove to you! Hey, you better answer our questions. This isn't like last time, when we came by accident. We're dead serious!" Yosuke shouted in anger. "Listen up, 'cause people have died in our world… Every time the fog appears, a dead body shows up with it. It has to be related to this place somehow! If you know something, tell us!"

"A dead body?" The bear asked in confusion. "Whenever the fog appears? I know that if it's foggy on your side, the fog lifts here. It's really dangerous when the fog lifts. That's when the Shadows get violent." The bear then smiled. "Aaaah…. I get it…."

"Huh? If you get it, then explain it to us, dammit!" Yosuke was mad and getting impatient. "If it's foggy on our side, it isn't in here…? Shadows get violent…?"

"That's why I said to hurry back!" The bear pointed out. "It's dangerous when that happens! Okay, no more questions. I know you guys did it! You better stop right now!"

"I told you and told you, we're not the ones doing it!" Yosuke shouted, never noticing Sasuke's forehead had veins popping up. "I've about had it with you… Why the hell won't you listen to what we're saying?"

"I-I'm just saying… you might be the culprits... I'm just making sure…" The bear said nervously.

"What?... Man, this bear's driving me nuts…" Yosuke sighed tiredly.

'Both of you are driving me nuts.' Sasuke thought in anger.

"What is this place, anyways? It looks like a TV studio… Is something being filmed here?" Yosuke changed the subject, feeling the killer intent radiating from Sasuke before realizing something. "H-Hey, don't tell me… Is that weird show being filmed here?"

"Weird show? Filmed? What does that mean? The bear asked, cocking it's head.

"Uh… I'm asking if someone's been filming the people that get thrown in here" Yosuke sighed.

"….?" The bear coked his head again before sighing, "I don't get it… This world has always been like this. No one has ever done that filming thing here."

"Always been like this?" Sasuke repeated, confused.

"Only me and Shadows are here! I told you before!" The bear said with a frown.

"Ugh! We don't know what these Shadow things are! Or what you are either, for that matter!" Yosuke snapped at the bear. "You keep telling us to prove our innocence, but you're the most suspicious thing here! Maybe you're the real culprit! And what's with that stupid costume? I'd say it's time you showed your face!" Yosuke grabbed the head of the bear and pulled it off only for Sasuke and Yosuke to become wide eyed when they saw nothing inside. "Whoa!" Yosuke threw the head away while moving backwards. "Wh-What the hell are you?... It's empty inside…"

"Are you looking for this?" Sasuke and Yosuke jumped, seeing Naruto come out of the fog and holding the bears head which took it and threw it in the air for it to land right back on its head.

"Thank you…" The bear looked at Naruto before looking back at the other two. "Me…? The culprit…? I wouldn't do such a thing… I just live here…I just want to live here peacefully…" Yosuke frowned, feeling a little guilty now. "Okay. I'll believe that you guys aren't the culprits. But I want you to find the real guy who did all this. You have to stop him. Promise me, or else I'm not gonna let you guys outta here." The bear chimed.

"Y-You little!"

"This can't keep going on! My home here will be a complete mess! And then… and then… I… Waaaaah!" The bear began crying.

"Wh-What're you crying for all of a sudden?" Yosuke asked while Naruto rubbed the bear's back to comfort it. "Geez, this thing's really weirding me out.

"…" Sasuke brooded. He did remember being pulled into the television before, but this was different. Someone is pushing people into the television and dieing… And this bear could prove to be useful as he wants to leave in peace, but can't because of the crimes going on.

Yosuke let out a tired sigh. "Hey, what should we do?" Yosuke asked Sasuke, knowing Naruto was not much of a talker.

'"It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you."' Sasuke's eyes widen, remembering what Igor said. 'That's right! His forture…. Could this be the mystery Naruto and I are bound to as a contract?... And could it help Naruto and I get home?' Sasuke thought before looking back at the bear who managed to stop sobbing.

"You're the only ones I can ask. Will you promise me…?" The bear asked in a sad tone.

"…I promise." Sasuke said with a sigh. 'If I can help Naruto this way that would be great… That and we are stuck in here if this thing doesn't help us out.'

"Th-Thank you!" The bear chimed happily at Sasuke.

"Damn bear… Practically holding a gun to our heads…" Yosuke grumbled, "But… It's true that we came here to figure things out. So far, we're completely in the dark. Look for the culprit, huh?... Bring it on! You got my word, too! Might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Hanamura Yosuke, and this is my buddy, Uchiha Sasuke." Yosuke pointed at Sasuke. "The quiet dude behind you is Uzumaki Naruto." The bear looked behind him to see Naruto raised his hand in a form of saying hi. "You got a name?"

"…Tedde." The bear said happily.

"Heh…" Yosuke tiredly chuckled. "Figures…. But how are we supposed to find the culprit in the first place?"

"I dunno… Oh! But I know where the last person came in." Teddie said happily.

"The last person…? You mean Saki-senpai?" Yosuke said in shock.

"I mean the person who came in and disappeared last time. I dunno the name." The bear let out an annoyed grunt. "I'll take you there. You might find clues. Oh, one thing first. You three should put these on." The bear handed the three boys glasses. Sasuke's was dark gray, Yosuke's was orange, and Naruto's were orange goggles with dark blue lenses.

"What're these glasses for?" Yosuke asked as all three of them put on their glasses(or goggles in Naruto's case) and Sasuke and Yosuke recoiled when they found their vision to be much clear. Naruto only cocked his head, confused as to why his lenses were clear when they were supposed to be dark. "Whoa! The difference is like night and day… With these on, it's like the fog doesn't exist."

"They'll help you walk through the fog…. Well, I've been here for a long time. So you can rely on me!" Teddi chimed with confidence. "Uh… But I can only show you where the place is. You guys will have to defend yourselves." Teddie sheepishly explained.

"What happened to relying on you? Th-There better not be any monsters! You understand? We brought weapons, but I mean… They're more for show! We just got here! If it's so dangerous, why don't you do something instead of relying on us?" Yosuke angrily said, getting tired of the bear already.

"Uh uh. No way. I've got no muscles." The bear happily declined. "Oh! Oh! I'll give you guys moral support from a safe distance! How's that sound?" Teddie hummed only to blink as Sasuke walked up to him and punched him, making the bear flop backwards onto his back easily.

"N-Noooo!" Teddie cried, trying to get off his back. However, he was not going anywhere.

"I-Is this thing for real?" Yosuke groaned, wondering how lame something had to be to beat being lamer than the bear in front of him. "Ugh, this is so lame… We swore to find the culprit, and this is all the backup we get?"

"… Oh yeah. Can I ask you something?" Teddie stopped struggling. "Who's this Saki-senpai person? Someone you know?" Yosuke instantly frowned, looking down.

"… That doesn't matter right now…" Yosuke looked at Sasuke. "Anyways, at least now we know Senpain might been thrown in here. Maybe we can find more information, too. Let's get moving, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded while they turned around and walked away.

"W-Waaaait!" Teddie cried out, only to blink when Naruto pushed him back up and they both ran to catch up with the other two.

**-Television-**

"What is this place…? It looks just like the shopping district…" Yosuke said in confusion as they looked around at the place Teddie took them. The group found themselves in a bizarre version of the shopping district of Inaba, but the sky was red with black swirls in it while everything seems to be under a strange, murky yellow light. "What's going on here?"

"Some weird places have appeared here recently." Teddie said in a depressing voice. "Things are getting so tangled, I dunno what to do.." The group of three turned to face the bear.

"Uh… By the way, why are you standing so far from us? You better not be planning to high-tail it if something does come up." Yosuke growled with a suspicious glare on the bear.

"Of course not!" Teddie nervously chimed. "I mean. Uh, I can't stand too close, you know. I'd get in your way." Teddie blushed and looked away innocently.

Yosuke shook his head before realizing something. "Man, they really went all out on this… But out of all the places in town, why'd they replicate this one?"

"How should I know?" Teddie shrugged at the boys. "This is reality for the one who's here."

"As usual, nothing you say makes any sense…" Yosuke sighed before Sasuke realized something.

"Yosuke, you said Saki-san lived in the shopping district?" Sasuke asked for Yosuke to nod.

"Yeah… If this is our shopping district, we're not far from Saki-senpai's-" Yosuke's eyes widen as he realized what Sasuke meant and turned and ran down the road. They found the liquor store and found where the door should be to have a weird black and red portal. "I knew it! This is the liquor store that Senpai's parents run. Does this mean… Senpai disappeared here? What could've happened?" Yosuke walked forward only to be grabbed by Naruto.

"W-Wait a second! Th-They're here!" Teddie shouted in a panic.

"What?" Yosuke asked before being pulled back by Naruto.

"…Shadows. I had a feeling they were going to attack!" Teddie said as strange blue faces came out of the portal and dropped out with purple slime connected to them. The slime masks quickly turned into sphere with large mouths on them. Sasuke's eyes widen as a ringing sound came to his ears.

**I am thou… Thou am I… The time has come… Open thy eyes and call forth what is within!**

"Huh?" Sasuke opened his eyes and was shocked to see a blue card in his hand that glowed when he turned it over. However he smirked at it. "Per… so…na!" Sasuke shouted, crushing the now flaming card in his hand and screamed for blue flames to appear behind him and to form a large man like being in a black cloak like jacket with a metal mask and holding a blade with a long hilt.

"Sasuke! Those Shadows have a weakness! Find it and you can knock them down for an easy knock out!" Teddie shouted at Sasuke.

"Izanagi! Rio!" Sasuke shouted for a blot of light to come down on one of the sphere and knock it back before Sasuke swung his club which the man mimicked and slashed the ball in half, making it disappear into mush.

"Oh, man!" Yosuke shouted as the other went after him only for it to be smashed just above its mouth from a kick by Naruto. Naruto then swung his chain for it to wrap around the mouth sphere and he swung it into the ground which he use the momentum of the throw to launch himself into the air.

"Uzumaki Kick," Naruto calmly said before smashing down his feet on the creature, causing cracking in the cement below it as it burst into black liquid which some got on the blond. Sasuke then turned around and looked at the creature he had called fore for it to turn into a gold card and float down to him, absorbing into his body.

"…Izanagi…" Sasuke said, wondering why the name sounded familiar.

"Whoa… Wh-What was that?" Yosuke shouted as Naruto helped him up since he ended up hitting the ground on his rear end. "Naruto was super human back there? Did I hear you say 'Persona?' What was it-I mean, what did you do? Hey, you think I can do it too?" Sasuke sweated from the attention while Teddie walked up.

"Calm down, Yosuke. You're troubling Sensei!" Teddie chimed happily, giving Sasuke a look that reminded the Uchiha of his fan girls.

"S-Sensei?" Yosuke stuttered in shock.

"Gosh almighty! You're amazing, Sensei! I am one impressed bear!" Teddie chimed at Sasuke. "I can't believe you were hiding such an amazing power! No wonder the Shadows were scared of you!" Teddie then gasped. "Are you the one who's able to bring people into this world?" Sasuke nodded, though wondering why Naruto was not getting as much attention as him. He just killed one of those "Shadows" bare-handed… Or feet as he finished it off with a kick. "Hah! That's what I thought! This is really something." Teddie turned to Yosuke. "Don't you think so, Yosuke?"

Yosuke pushed Teddie only for him to go down and rebound right back up. "Dude, you call him Sensei and then don't show me any respect?"

"Sorry…" Teddie looked down.

"W-Well, your support wasn't bad, though. I gotta give you some credit for that."

"Huh? R-Really? Hee hee." Teddie blushed embarrassedly.

"All right, you two keep it up, and I think we'll be find from here on out." Yosuke smiled at Sasuke and Naruto. "Now, let's get back to the investigation!" Yosuke turned back to the portal before frowning. "Man… I wonder what could have happened to Senpai here." Yosuke sighed before they all suddenly heard echoes around them and they turned around, making sure to form a circle so that one had at least covered one direction.

_"Ugh… I wish Junes would go under…" _ An unknown woman voice said in annoyance.

_"It's all because of that store!" _Another voice sneered.

"Wh-What the?" Yosuke said, confused.

_"Oh, I heard that Konishi-san's daughter is working there."_

_ "Oh my… How could she, with her family's business suffering like it is?"_

_ "I heard their sales have gone downhill because of Junes."_

"S-Stop it…" Yosuke mumbled.

_"That poor father… to have his own daughter working for the enemy."_

_ "What a troublesome child."_

"Hey… Hey, Ted!" Yosuke said with a wavering voice. "You said that this place is reality for those that are here, right? So… does that mean this was Senpai's reality when she wandered in here?"

Teddie sweated some. "I… only know about what's over here."

Yosuke turned back to the portal. "Fine… Whatever's going on here… We'll find out ourselves!" Yosuke shouted, going through the portal for the others to follow. The inside was of a dark inside of a liquor store though above could be seen metal bars seen behind sets. They suddenly heard the echoes again. "Dammit, not again…" Yosuke sighed.

_"Saki, how many times do I have to tell you?"_ A middle age male voice shouted.

"I-Is this… Senpai's dad?" Yosukae asked, perplexed as to what is going on.

_"You know what the neighbors say about you, right? Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You're the eldest daughter of a family who's owned this store for generations! Is it the money? Or did you meet some guy there? Just tell me why you have to work THERE, of all places!"_

"I… I can't believe this…" Yosuke said in confusion. "She seemed like she had fun at work… She never said anything like this to me…" Yosuke then became furious. "You're telling me THIS was how Senpai really saw things?" Yosuke then noticed the table nearby and ran up to it too see a bunch of photos. "These photos… Hey… Is this?" He picked up one of the photos "It's the photo we took the other day with the other part-timers at Junes… Wh-Why's it cut up like this?" Yosuke asked, confused while Naruto and Sasuke saw the photo. It was a scrap of show showing Konishi Saki smiling with Yosuke standing next to her.

"I… never had the chance to say it…" All four of them jumped when they heard Saki's voice.

"Is that… Sempai's voice?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"I always wanted to tell Hana-chan…"

"Huh? Me?" Yosuke asked in confusion.

"…that he was a real pain in the ass." Saki said in an annoyed tone. "I was nice to him just because he was the store manager's son, that's all… But e takes it completely the wrong way and gets all enthusiastic… What a dip."

"P-Pain in the ass?" Yosuke asked, his eyes widen in shock.

"Who cares about Junes, anyways? Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parents hate me, and the neighbors talk behind my back. I wish everything would just disappear…" Saki depressingly said.

"I-It's a lie… This can't be…" Yosuke stuttered weakly, completely confused. "Senpai's not like that!"

**"It's-sniff-so sad… I feel so sorry for myself… Boo hoo."** The group turned and was shocked to see another Yosuke, glowing with a purple aura and having yellow eyes being in the corner. **"Actually, I'm the one who thinks everything's a pain in the ass… Hahaha…."**

"H-Huh? Two Yosukes?" Teddie asked, looking back and forth between the two Yosukes.

"Who are you?" Yosuke ran up to his double, glaring at it. "I-I wouldn't think that…"

**"Hahaha… Yeah, right. How long are you going to keep deluding yourself?" **The other Yosuke smugly asked. **"Screw the shopping district, and Junes too! You're sick of everything, especially living out in the sticks!"**

Yosuke panicked. "What're you saying? That's not true, I-"

**"You put on a good show of being carefree and happy-go-lucky 'cause you're so terrified of being alone. The more the merrier, right? You've gotta be surrounded by people to block out the pain of isolation. And what's this about checking out this world for Saki-senpai's sake? Hah! I know the real reason you came snooping."** The other Yosuke smirked as he saw Yosuke shaking his head.

"S-Stop it!" Yosuke shouted in denial.

**"Hahaha! Why so panicked? I thought I was just spouting bullshit! Or maybe… I DO know everything you're thinking!" ** The other Yosuke chuckled. **"Why's that…? Because I AM you! You just came because you thought it sounded like a good time! What else is there to do out in this shithole? A world inside the TV—now that's exciting! You didn't have a single other reason for coming here, did you?"**

"That's no true… Stop… Stop it…" Naruto and Sasuke realized Yosuke was breaking down before them. Neither of them, though, didn't know what to do as this was the first time they ever seen something like this.

**"You're just trying to act like a big shot!"** The other Yosuke shouted back. **"If all went well, hey, maybe you could even be a hero! And that Senpai you were so sweet on? Her death was the perfect excuse!"**

"That's not true!" Yosuke shouted in anger. "What are you? Who are you?"

The other Yosuke chuckled. **"I already told ya. I'm you… Your shadow… There's nothing I don't know about you!"**

"Screw that! I don't know you!" Yosuke spat back in full fury. "You can't be me, you son of a bitch!"

**"Mwuhahahaha!"** The other Yosuke laughed out. **"That's right! Say it again!"**

"You're not me!" Yosuke gritted his teeth, confused to why his other self laughed. "You're nothing like me!

The other Yosuke smirked. **"Ya, that's right. I am me now. I'm not you anymore, see?"** The other Yosuke was suddenly engulfed in black and red mist, knocking Yosuke back as the gusts coming from the other Yosuke blew down the walls of the place to make it appear like a stage. All four of them were shocked to see some strange camouflage frog beast with a black simplified man on top wearing a red scarf and had huge hands in yellow gloves and shuriken for eyes. **"I am a shadow… The true self… I'll crush everything that bores me starting with you!"** Shadow Yosuke pointed at the group. **"Wind of Oblivion!"** The monster jumped up and slammed down to unleash a blade of wind which hit Sasuke and Yosuke, knocking them back, but Naruto got behind them and stopped them from being blond away.

"Seems your weak to wind, Sasuke," Sasuke looked at Naruto as he helped Yosuke and him up. "But, Yosuke… You need to calm down."

"No! What the hell is that thing?" Yosuke shouted, pointing at what his Shadow had become.

"You," Naruto said calmly before running towards the Shadow.

**"Heh! Get out of my way!"** The shadow swung at Naruto only before Naruto to jump up from where the hand landed and run up its arm and hit the human thing on the head. **"Ow! Pain in the ass!"** The shadow flailed around as Naruto happened to get his chain around its head and he was holding on tightly.

"Sasuke! Now!" Naruto shouted, managing to twist the chain when he lost his footing so he spun and deliver a powerful kick to the shadows head.

"Izanagi!" Sasuke shouted, crushing the blue card again when it appeared in his hand for his Persona to appear. "Zio!" Sasuke shouted for it to launch a lightning attack which hit dead on and knocked the Shadow onto its back and Naruto let go get out of the way.

"Bufu!" Naruto shouted for the mark on his forehead to glow and hit the down Shadow with a large ball of ice.

**"Damn pain in the asses!" ** The shadow shouted while getting back up. **"Is that all you can do? B-oring!"** The shadow chimed before slamming its hand down on Naruto who had no time to dodge, so held his hands up and caught it even though the ground beneath him cracked up quite a bit.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted in a panic.

"…I'm… okay… Heavy…" Sasuke sweated as Naruto seemed to be in a deadlock version of tug a war, except it was pushing a large hand up to keep it from squishing him.

"Yosuke. That was a part of you. If you don't calm down, more shadows will gather!" Teddie whined, already feeling other Shadows acting up.

**"Heh! You're always bored. You were only dating Senpai because it seemed like fun!"** The Shadow taunted, trying to squish Naruto though failing. **"You hated everything and wanted nothing but to get away from this damn boring place!"**

"No! That's not me!" Yosuke shouted, refusing to accept the monster before him was himself. "No! No! No!" Yosuke shouted, getting up and running only for the Shadow to skid away from Naruto and got in front of Yosuke. He swung at Yosuke, knocking him right into Teddie and Sasuke. However, Izanagi got in front of them to protect the three as well as Naruto.

However, Teddie noticed a dark mist appearing on the floor and panicked. "Oh, no! The surrounding Shadows are beginning to resonating with him! Things are going to get grizzly bad if we don't stop him soon!" Teddie cried as Sasuke got up and helped Yosuke back up.

'Though Izanagi moves on his own…' Sasuke experimented, holding the golf club he had like the sword Izanagi had and charged forward for Izanagi to mimic including when he swung for Izanagi to swing at Shadow Yosuke, though the Shadow dodged by jumping up onto the metal bars, laughing before jumping again and knocking Izanagi back hence knocking Sasuke onto the floor. 'Dammit! I see! I can control Izanagi movements, but the cost is I feel the pain he feels!' Sasuke thought as Naruto took the attention of Shadow Yosuke by using another Bufu spell to freeze its feet to the metal and get a good kick in its face. However, it grabbed onto the bars and swung around, slamming into Naruto and smashing him into the ground with a crater. Naruto jumped back up and out of the way before Shadow Yosuke could smash him in the very spot he landed.

**"You're just an annoying brat! Die!"** Shadow Yosuke shouted, hearing Yosuke shout in denial and jumped at him as he saw an opening to attack. However, Naruto jumped up and kicked him out of the way for Izanagi to add another punch to the tough Shadow. **"You just act nice for an ego boost from everyone else! Even when you knew others were annoyed by your presence!"** The Shadow taunted at Yosuke. **"All because you're the son of the manager! You worked with the others just to mess with the workers and have some fun!"**

"No! You're wrong! You're wrong! You're wro-"

"Izanagi!" Sasuke shouted, punching at the same times as Izanagi… And hitting Yosuke square on the cheek as his Persona hit Yosuke's Shadow.

"Ow! That hurt!" Yosuke whined, holding his cheek.

"Oops… Wrong guy." Sasuke blankly said while Teddie snickered.

"Say what!" Yosuke shouted, sweating at Sasuke. "You little-"

"Didn't you like her?" Yosuke looked at Sasuke in confusion. "Senpai, I mean."

"Yeah… I truly loved her…" Yosuke said, snapped out of his shock. "She always seemed to have fun at work. I really liked her." He reflected back on all the fun times he had with the other workers at Junes along with Saki. All the laughs and smiles they had, he couldn't believe all of them were lies.

"Then, isn't that good enough?" Sasuke asked, holding out his hand to Yosuke. At first, Yosuke was surprise before he sighed and relaxed, realizing what Sasuke meant. Even if some of those laughs and smiles were false… He still loved Saki and he also still had good times at Junes, even if people didn't like him…

"Yeah… You're right." Yosuke said, getting up before looking down. "Deep down I knew that, but it was so lame I couldn't accept it. I'm so desperate to get along with everyone that I try to act cool. Even I think I'm damn annoying… But my feelings to Sempai were real… I wanted to know what happened to her." Yosuke looked at his Shadow which Naruto and Izanagi were fighting. Remembering Saki's smiles, the embarrassing things that had happened to him, and even remembering the bad times. "So, that a part of me, eh? It's a part of what makes me."

**"Friggin' annoying!"** The shadow roared as it suddenly became fuzzy in some spots and seemed to be in pain.

"He's acting weird! Now's your chance!" Teddie shouted with a determined look in his eyes.

"Bufudyne!" Naruto shouted for Shadow Yosuke to be encased in ice.

"Inazagi! Zio!" Sasuke shouted for his Persona to summon up a bolt of lightning above Shadow Yosuke and hit the frozen shadow dead on, destroying it. It turned into a black mist for the mist to dissipate and expose the other Yosuke from before, on the ground beaten.

Yosuke walked up to his shadow and sighed. "Dammit… It hurts to face yourself… I knew it wasn't lying… But I was so ashamed that I didn't want to admit it… You're me… and I'm you… When you get down to it, all of this is me." Yosuke's shadow nodded and turned into a blue mist that turned into a white jumpsuit ninja with a red scarf, shuriken on its cameo gloves that were frog like the eyes atop its head and he had the a gold "V" on its neck that was eerily similar to the grin that was on the Shadow monster before. It then disappeared and turned into a card which floated down to Yosuke and was absorbed into him. "This is my persona…" Yosuke sighed tiredly before he kneels down with his head down, scaring Sasuke and Naruto for a moment. "When we heard Senpai's voice… I wonder if that was something Senpai had been keeping deep down inside…Haha… 'He was a real pain in the ass,' huh?" What a way to find out… Geez, this is so embarrassing." Sasuke walked up and held out his hand for Yosuke who looked up. "If you weren't here, I don't know what would've happened… Thanks, Sasuke… Same for you, Naruto. You don't need a Persona, you kick ass on your own." Sasuke helped his elder up before Yosuke looked to Teddie. "Hey, Teddie… Could Senpai have been attacked by her other self here? Like how it just happened to me?"

"I think so." Teddie nodded in agreement. "The Shadows here were originally born from humans. Sometimes the fog clears. Then they all go berserk… And you what happens next. A strong-willed Shadow draws others to it. And the big mass of Shadows kills the host."

"So that's why people die when it gets foggy in our world." Yosuke said with his head down in thought. However, Yosuke panted, beginning to show the signs of fatigue.

"Yosuke's pretty worn out…" Teddie said with a frown. "This world isn't made for humans. It's not comfortable for you here. I don't her any more voices. I think we're done with this place. Let's go back." Sasuke nodded as Naruto took to standing near Yosuke just in case he collapsed from being worn out as they left the place.

**-Television-**

"Hey, Teddie. You said that this place is reality for people who enter, right?" Yosuke asked as they reached the platform where they came in at. "So that shopping district and the weird room we saw before… Did they exist because the ones who died entered this world, and it became their reality?... I guess what I'm trying to ask is… Did those places form because of the people who entered this world?"

Teddie groaned, rubbing his head as it ache. "I don't know. It's never happened before… But that's probably where they were when the Shadows attacked them.

"So, this world killed them?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"The fog does lift here sometimes. The Shadows get really violent then." Teddie somberly said. "I always get so scared. I have to hide when it happens…I sensed people here twice before. But both of them disappeared after the fog lifted…"

"So let's get this straight… Senpai and that Yamano lady were thrown in here, and since they couldn't get out, they wandered around. After a while, that Shadow thing came out of them. The fog cleared, it went berserk, and it ended up killing them… Does that sound right?" Yosuke asked, trying to sort out what happened. "So if I'd been here until the fog cleared, I would've been in much deeper trouble?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure. You were lucky. Sensei, Master, and me were here with you…"

"Senpai and that announcer… They were stuck here all alone… No one could save them…" Yosuke gripped his fists tightly.

"Yeah… But, they were not attacked when in here by the Shadows… But they did attack us… They probably think people who investigate these places as enemies. It'll be dangerous, but we might be able to fight them! We might save people!" Teddie chimed.

"Are you saying, if anyone else gets thrown in here, we can save them before they disappear?"

Yosuke suddenly cheered up some. Like how you guys just saved me?

"That seems to be the case." Sasuke sighed. 'And it could help me find Naruto's memories.'

"Anyways… We need to catch the one who's throwing people in here and make him stop." Yosuke determinably said. "Yeah… I'm finally starting to understand what's going on."

"U-Um… Hey, can I ask something too?" Teddie asked, "If Shadows are born from humans, what was Teddie born from?"

"You don't even know where you came from? How should we know?" Yosuke shook his head.

"I know some things. Mostly about this world… But I don't know anything about myself…. To be honest, I never thought about it until now…"

"Are you serious?" Yosuke asked with a raised eyebrow. "No wonder we couldn't get a straight answer out of you."

"Will you guys… come back here?" Teddie asked.

"Of course. We made a promise." Sasuke smirked at the bear to blinked back in shock.

"Really?"

"Well, you're the one who said you weren't letting us out unless we do." Yosuke smirked as the bear remembered before.

"Oh! Th-That's right! Okay, I'll let you out. But there's one thing. I'll be waiting for you guys here. You need to come in from the same place every time. So we can meet up."

"I understand." Sasuke sighed, remember how Naruto and he ended up in the television before, but somehow ended up in Inaba when they left in another part of the place.

"Yeah… If you come through another television, you my ended up where I can't help you and then you be dooooomed." Teddie chimed before noticing Naruto with his hand on his chin. "What's wrong, Master?"

"…Eat human minds…" Sasuke, Yosuke, and Teddie recoiled from what Naruto said. "That's what the monster that pulled Sasuke and me into the television said… Those enraged Shadows didn't kill the announcer or Saki-san, but instead devoured their minds before throwing out the leftovers. Since both of them were found hanging upside down, all the blood rushed to their heads, causing brain damage which must have killed them. If they had been upright, they may have been still alive, but would have forever been vegetables…" Naruto said in monotone.

"Woah… That's the most I heard you-Wait? How did you come up with that?" Yosuke shouted in shock.

"… I did some research, mainly to figure out what happened to Sasuke and me, which relates to his Persona abilities and the tattoos you see on me." Naruto said while lifting his bangs to expose the crest on his head. "…From what I managed to get from off the thing called internet on my phone and at the computer at the school and home, I realized an interesting connection to the case. Sasuke and me were pulled into the television, but we did not end up hanging upside down dead. Mainly because what attacked us was a demon, not a Shadow… Or at least, it used to be a Shadow. Yet, Yamono-san and Saki-san faced their own shadows, which mean they were dragged in here not by a demon to eat them."

"Wait? There are demons in here? Like real ones?" Yosuke asked, paling.

"Yes. I think I get it now. Naruto and my world have a similar world like this one connected to the television. However, right now, both of them are fused at the bottom with the demon plane which is the only place free of the fog and were the most sane demons and Shadows living, minus Teddie-san." Sasuke added in. "I vaguely remember being down in what they call the Abyss… But, wait, if Teddie has to let us out, how did we escape?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"**What's the point? You're going to die right now anyways."** Sasuke, Teddie, and Yosuke were shocked to see another Naruto, much like Yosuke's Shadow, before them. **"So, I finally found yo-" **Naruto bashed himself in the face before smashing its head again the ground.

"…Dude… That was brutal." Yosuke sweated, making a metal note never to get on Naruto's bad side. "To beat yourself up before he said anything, are you hiding something bad?"

"No… Demon…" Naruto sighed as the other him under hit foot turned to mist and turned into a squished toad and a large gem came out. "Huh?" Naruto touched the gem only for it to absorb in him and he gripped his head.

"Naruto?" Sasuke shouted, running over to Naruto. "Are you alright?"

"…You used to sit on a dock all the time…"

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked in confusion before seeing Naruto smiling at him.

"I remember the academy… And you… You were always top of the class, Sasuke." Naruto chimed.

"No way? You got some of your memory back?" Sasuke chimed happily.

"Um… I'm glad… But… Can we go?... I am beginning to feel a bit green around the gills." Yosuke sighed, turning green.

"Alright! One exit coming up!" Teddie tapped his foot on the ground for a television to appear.

"Good… Now to make sure no employees are around." Yosuke sighed before Teddie pushed them into the televisions with them all complaining till ending up in the black and white warp again and landing back outside in Junes' electronic section. "Damn bear!"

"Ah!" Chie gasped, seeing all three boys getting up before her after the rough landing. "You guys came baaaack!" Chie cried.

"Huh? Chie? Whoa, what's with that face?" Yosuke asked, shocked to see one of the toughest girls he seen crying before him before he got punched right in the face. "Ow!"

"The nerve of you guys! You are such morons!" Chie screamed in anger. "I can't believe this! You guys suck! The rope got cut off… and I had no idea what to do… I was so worried. I mean scared stiff, dammit! I hate all three of you!" Chie ran off leaving all three speechless.

"I-I think that might've kinda sorta been our fault." Yosuke sighed, feeling bad. "Maybe we did go a little too far… Let's apologize to her tomorrow. I'm completely wiped out… I'm gonna go home, soak in the shower for a while, and get some sleep…. I think… I'm gonna sleep well tonight." Yosuke smiled at the Sasuke and Naruto. "Hehe… Well, see you in the morning!' Yosuke chimed before leaving.

"We best go home, too, Naruto… You did just fight off a giant Shadow with no Persona." Naruto nodded at Sasuke before Sasuke smacked his forehead. "Dammit! We forgot our school backs back at school! We best go get them!"

"Hai… No way am I going to be deadlast here." Sasuke sweated as Naruto walked before him.

"…" 'Well, at least he got some of his memories back.' Sasuke thought, though wondering who was throwing people into the televisions to kill people and remembered his own brother who murdered his clan. He then shook his head and ran after Naruto.

**-Television-**

Sasuke and Naruto were walking through the flood plain, having found school had been dismissed early because of Saki's death. Though, they both got scolded by King Moron for skipping the morning classes that were held. However, they noticed Yukiko in a traditional pink kimono sitting under a gazebo.

"Hm?" Yukiko noticed them as they turned to look at her. Both ran over, decided to get out of the rain for a moment. "Oh… Are you surprised to see me dressed this way? My parents sent me out on an errand." Yukiko sheepishly said to both boys. "Um… Are you both getting used to your new town and school?"

"Yeah… It's relaxing here compared to where we are from." Sasuke sighed with Naruto nodding in agreement. "In a way, it's been good for me and probably Naruto, too."

"…I'm glad to hear that." Yukiko smiled as Sasuke was reminded of his mother with how Yukiko looked so much like her… But, then again, the classic appearance for most of the Uchiha was dark eyes and hair. Something about 'traditional beauty' as he heard some of the younger Uchiha men talking about when the clan was still alive. "It must be difficult, moving to a place you know nothing about… I've never been out of Inaba, so I wouldn't know what it's like to transfer to a new school. Oh! Are you getting alone with Chie? I mean, I always leave early, so… Umm…"

"She's a real handful, but we are getting along." Sasuke said, remembering they had to apologize to her. 'At least she isn't like my fangirls!'

"… I see. She's always full of energy." Yukiko suddenly became quite cheerful. "Chie's very supportive, you know. It's always her who gives me the little extra push I need. We had homeroom together last year too, and I still remember how we'd cut class sometimes." Yukiko chimed before realizing the time. "Oh… I should get going. I need to make tomorrow's arrangements with our head chef. Our inn can't function without me right now." Yukiko stood up. "Um… I'll see you at school, then." Yukiko bowed before grabbing her umbrella and opening it to leave.

"See ya!" Sasuke waved as well as Naruto. "…We need to find that killer." Naruto looked at Sasuke, frowning. "This… reminds me of what happened to my clan. I was so useless then… But, now I can make a change and stop this killer where I couldn't stop my brother from killing my clan!"

"Revenge and hatred is a dangerous thing. It turns humans into monsters." Naruto sighed, catching Sasuke's attention.

"That is quite right, young sirs." Sasuke and Naruto jumped up, suddenly seeing an old woman in mourning dress was before them, holding the hand of a blond hair child with two different color eyes.

"Naruto… Are they?" Naruto nodded as Sasuke glared at the woman and child. "Hey! How dare you turn Naruto into a demon? He just wants to be recognized as a human, yet you turned him into what he doesn't want to be!" Sasuke shouted, holding out the umbrella he had like a blade.

The little boy whispered to the woman who knelled down to hear him. "The young master says the blessing upon your friend was to help him and you with both with the tasks that are to come." The woman chuckled. "Though the powers given by my master and his enemy to you both will not be enough. You must use the new powers you gained along with future allies you may form to save not just people…. But both this world and your own." The woman chuckled before disappearing instantly in front of the two boys.

"…That was weird." Naruto said, snapping Sasuke out of his shock.

"I guess there's more to that television world than we thought." Sasuke sighed before grabbing Naruto. "Come on. You better get back to the Dojima's before we make Nanako or Dojima-san worry." Naruto nodded as they began walking again. "But… Naruto… You got some of your memories back, but why haven't you return to your normal behavior I remember of?" Sasuke asked, confused as Naruto return back to his reserve nature he went into after getting out the television the first time.

"…I remember… How stupid I acted…" Sasuke blinked in shock as Naruto looked down. "I remember, being alone and doing anything for attention… Only for the pain of being alone to come back worse after everyone stopped paying attention to me… But… I'm not alone anymore… Sasuke is with me and I made several other friends, more than what I done my whole life! I… don't want to return to the idiot I was before since I no longer need to crave for attention." Naruto chimed before both of them blink as they heard a voice.

_Thou art I… And I am thou… Thou has established a new bond…It brings thee closer to the truth… Thou salt be blessed when creating Persona of the Death Arcana._

Sasuke blinked as a blue card formed in front of him and landed in his hand to show it as a card before it disappeared. "Nani?... I wonder what just happen." Sasuke said before shaking his head. "Let's get to the house… Today has been quite a mind fuck." Sasuke groaned tiredly as Naruto followed him.

When they got into the house, Naruto went upstairs while Sasuke sat down near Nanoko and watch television with her for a good while, wanting to not think.

"Dad's late…" Nanako sighed, snapping Sasuke out of his trance and he noticed how late it was since the new came on.

_"Our next story is an update in our ongoing report on the bizarre murders occurring in Inaba. At around 7:00 A.M., local high school student Konishi Saki was found dead in Inaba's residential area. Since the body was positioned similarly to the last victim, and since Ms. Konishi was the one who discovered that body. Police are proceeding under the assumption that this may be a serial murder case related to the death of Yamano Mayumi. The coroner's report has established Ms. Konishi's time of death at around 1: 00 A.M. last night. The body went unnoticed until this morning as result of the heavy fog blanketing the area."_

"Another incident…"Nanako frowned with Sasuke noticing it. "Dad won't be coming home tonight."

"It can't be helped." Sasuke said trying to cheer her up. "When my father was still alive, he worked late a lot as well."

"Yeah…" Nanako sounded disappointed. "That's how it goes. He's a detective, so he's really busy." Nanako smiled at Sasuke.

'She seems reliable… Was I like that when I was a kid?' Sasuke thought before the new changed subject and showed an inn.

_"Amagi Inn, located upstream of Samegawa River, is the town's oldest historical landmark. Vacationers are known to travel surprising distances in order to visit its open-air, radium-rich hot springs."_ The image turned to a reporter.

_"After the incident with Ms. Yamano, the manager has stepped aside, leaving her daughter Yukiko to fill her shoes."_ Sasuke was shocked to see Yukiko on the television, wearing the kimono he saw her wearing earlier. _"In other words, she's a manager who's still in high school. Now that has a nice ring to it… Let's see if we can interview her. Excuse me!"_

_ "Hm? Um… Are you speaking to me?"_ Yukiko asked on the television.

_"We've heard that you're the new manager. Is it true you're still in high school?" _The reported excitedly asked.

_"Oh, well, I'm only filling in temporarily…"_ Yukiko looked down, seeming embarrassed.

_"Someday, though… That aside, wow! You're looking gorgeous in that kimono. You must have a lot of male visitors."_

"Huh? No, um.." Yukiko looked away, making Sasuke annoyed as he realized the reporter was making her uneasy. He knows all too well how it felt from his fangirls. The report kept on rumbling and getting off subject.

"This is boring." Nanako groaned, Sasuke agreeing while wondering how the heck people would be so interested in digging into someone's life. "Oh, I need to do the dishes." Nanako stood up, which reminded Sasuke he hadn't ate yet.

"Let me help. I'll get something for Naruto and me once we finish." Sasuke got up as well and followed Nanako into the kitchen. It was the least he could do since Naruto and he were freeloading.

"…You think something may appear on the Midnight Channel?" Sasuke asked, eating some noodles he warmed up for Naruto and him to eat. Naruto was on a computer Dojima set up for the two boys to use for school work. He looked at the clock to see it getting close to midnight.

"…Possibly." Naruto mumbled; focus on what he was doing.

"What are you doing anyways?" Ssauke asked, looking over Naruto's shoulder and nearly gagging on the noodles. "Naruto? How you do this?" Sasuke hissed, seeing police documents and other such things he knew from being the son of the man that was Konoha's Military Police Force's captain.

"… I hacked into the police network." Sasuke cocked his head, confused. "Basically, I stole it… Computers are interesting and I quickly discover how to get information through my cell phone and the computer. Since we will be investigating the murders, we need information. I also been looking for more information on Persona and Shadows as there is no way no one has not come in contact with either." Naruto sighed before putting all the information away into a zipped up folder and shut down the computer. "But, it's time…" Naruto stood up and walked over to the television which had a weather announcement about abnormal fog. Right when the female announcer said it was midnight, Naruto turned it off and the blank screen suddenly turned on, shocking both of the boys. They noticed a silhouette on the screen, but it was too fuzzy for them to see well… The best they could make out was is looked human and seemed to be wearing a kimono. Sasuke had an idea and put his hand on the television for his hand to go through and the image disappeared. He pulled it out only to find the image gone.

"Damn… Well, we better tell Chie and Yosuke about this tomorrow… Naruto, I'm going to bed, what about you?" Sasuke sweated, seeing Naruto drawing in a book and writing notes, completely ignoring him. "… Okay… Well, don't stay up too much longer. We got to go to school, even if we don't want to." Sasuke sighed, getting his futon out and making it up for bed.

"…" Naruto looked at his notes and pictures, drawings of the television world and portraits of the two victims of the television world so far… As well as a good sketch of the silhouette on the screen. "…Kimono… Yukiko?" Naruto mumbled before seeing Sasuke having laid into his bed. "…Nah… There are plenty of ladies here who also wear kimonos." Naruto sighed, closing the book before hiding it under the small couch in the room and grabbing his late night dinner, realizing he forgot to eat since he had been so busy getting the information Sasuke and the others need to help with their investigation.

* * *

Endnote- I hope you liked this chapter and it makes up for the delays. Now, if only I can get my writer's blocks out of the way for the stories on my Auto-nin account, things would be awesome!


	4. Rewrite Ch1?(please read)

Authornote: Now, before I get people rolling their eyes and looking away, I want to explain some things. I put the first chapter of this rewrite below so you all can see if you like it or not. The reason I am doing the rewrite is for two major ones: the first with realizing the different content of Persona 4 Golden and it matching with what I want to do and Naruto and Sasuke's back story. The first one I been looking into, curious of the changes to the story line. The extras actually fit better than the original Persona 4 into my story, so I am incorporating that into this rewrite. However, the second and main reason is Naruto and Sasuke's back story. With looking ahead and trying to write other chapters, I realize I was writing myself into a corner. That and Naruto and Sasuke's role towards each other and as the main heroes was becoming more like superpower side-kick with a not as powerful hero. This is not what I wanted to go towards. However, during 2013 this rewrite came into my head. It puts Naruto and Sasuke back into the roles of two paralleling heroes I originally had and also gives a better fits into the Persona 4 story. Now, before any complaints, since the rewrite is being done now before going farther, only the first and last chapter I posted will have major changes of what you read. The rest still follows pretty close to what I have rewritten since it is mainly within the plot of Persona 4 still, though I added more of the original plot in than I did before. I will be also be dividing out some of the chapters into more chapters as well.

The major changes for Naruto and Sasuke is Sasuke doesn't get an extra power(just Persona powers) and Naruto's powers... isn't from "normal" means of the Shin Megumi Tensei, Megumi Tensei, or other Persona series. This is where this become a Tri-crossover with another series, but I am not exposing it till it is clearly obvious as Naruto still loses his memories. It isn't just to hide spoilers from my story, but also hide spoilers from this serious includes some stuff from the latest movie, though only in themes and similar parts for that last part. Hence I am just using the acronym, PMMM, to identify it. Don't spoil it if you know what that series is and, yes for those who do know the acronym, this story will be a bit darker than both versions of the Persona 4 story, though it won't go as dark as the first two Persona games... I hope probably around Persona 3 dark... Also, I improved the story a bit, giving also Sasuke and Naruto more of a connection to the cases in Inaba than just living with the detective. That and give some chances more to see what is going on in Konoha, later linking back to Naruto's own role and possibly other Konoha natives in Inaba, though still wondering if I will do it or not.

Well, enjoy this chapter and review to me if you like it. If you do, I will be replacing the chapters of the old story with the rewrites. This means if I have a chapter split, when I update to replace like chapter 2, you will get two chapters loaded up instead of one. If you all want me to keep the old story up, I will repost it under another name as the title this one has works better with the rewrite than my original story. If not wanting this rewrite, I will try to figure out how to get out of that corner, though I prefer to do this rewrite instead of doing a shotty job writing with getting out of that corner.

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Persona 4 or any Shin Megumi Tensei, Megumi Tensei, or other Persona series. I also do not own the series with the acronym PMMM. They belong to their owners and this is just fanfiction. I am referring to one series through the acronym to not spoil the rewrite and plot due to it becoming a tri-crossover. If you spoil it for others, shame on you.

* * *

Ch.1 "I Lost My Beads"

"…Huh?" Sasuke blinked as he found himself sitting in a strange blue room. The lights from the narrow, yet long windows of the same room showed that the room was connected to something that was moving.

"Welcome… to the Velvet Room." Sasuke focused his attention forward to find a strange balding man with a long pointed nose and ears in front of him sitting on an elegant couch. On the couch next to the man was a young woman in a blue dress that matched the room and seems really pale with matching pale blond hair and yellow eyes. "Ah… It seems we have two guests with an intriguing, intertwined destiny." The man chuckled as Sasuke raised an eyebrow before looking to his side.

Next to Sasuke was a boy the Uchiha knew, Uzumaki Naruto... Well, at least, who Sasuke thought was Naruto due to the dark shadows causing the boy's colors to be quite off. Some lines of a glowing, eerie color seem to be scribbled on some parts of his body...But Sasuke just decided to guess it was an illusion thanks to the room's lighting.

"My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance." Sasuke looked back at the man who had a creepy smile on his face. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter…"

"A… contract?" Sasuke frowned, wondering if this guy was high on drugs.

"It seems one of you have formed such a 'contract'... The other has yet to make one." Igor chimed. "Now then… Why don't you introduce yourselves…?"

"I am Uchiha Sasuke…And what is going on? Last I remember-" Sasuke stopped, realizing his memory was pretty hazy. He could remember getting in trouble with Naruto, also being forced to clean the mess the trouble the blond had cause. But, even that was a blur with only remembering something grabbing Naruto after he pushed him out of the way and both of them being dragged into a television being at least clear.

"…I… can't remember." Sasuke looked at Naruto with shock with wondering what he meant before noticing the boy's face. It was indeed blank, as if he had no idea what to express and it was then he realized what Naruto was asking.

"What are you talking about? You're Uzumaki Naruto…." Sasuke blinked, wondering what has gotten into Konoha's number one prankster. Was he also suffering from an even hazier memory loss than him?

"…" Naruto only frowned and looked down.

"Hm… I see… Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" Sasuke glared at Igor, wanting to know what was wrong with Naruto as well as his own memories. However, he was shocked when the man's hand had glowed and some cards in a small deck appeared on the table before him. "Do you believe in fortune telling?" The man asked before moving his hand over the table for the cards to form into a diamond pattern on the table. "Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different…" The man chuckled again. "Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"

"…I… think so…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto, but watched as the man flipped the first card over.

"Hm… The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future… Or is it now present that has just happened?… Well, it seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent." Sasuke's eyes widen, remembering them being dragged into the television... But by what, he had no clue. "The card indicating the future beyond that is…" Igor flipped another card. "The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery'… Very interesting indeed. It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you both. In the coming days, you shall fully come to understand the contracts you have both made, after which you both will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen." With a wave of his hand, the cards disappeared from before Igor. "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself." Igor pointed at the woman.

"My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you both through your journey both of you will be going on." The woman said in a mannerly tone.

"We shall attend to the details another time… For you both still need to reach your destination… Until then, farewell…" Igor said with a grin before everything faded into black for both of the boys.

Sasuke sat up, hearing a cheerful tune while seeing white all around. _"I'm tired of diets! Enough with the gym! Good thing there is something even I can handle!" _A teenage female voice said as Sasuke noticed a door open. Across the hall was a television on a table next to a desk where nurses and doctors were busy at work. It had a girl in a bikini holding a can up to her cheek. _"Cool down this summer with Quelorie Magic."_

Sasuke watched at the image shifted to several people in formal suits. He ignored it as it about some scandal involved a politician, singer, and new reporter. Instead, he focused back to the room he was in. It was a hospital room... But nothing like he remembered back when... that day happened. The machines here were a bit more advance and simpler than what he remembered. The room was also not as stale, seeming more... static?... He could not get the exact idea of the shift from the room he remembered before and this one. However, it still gave him a bitter taste in his mouth as slight memories of the past hit him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked aloud, remembering the boy. He noticed the boy facing the wall away from him, seemingly holding something. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked, getting out of the bed and realizing he was in pajamas. They weren't his own, but he rather be dressed than the other options. He walked over to the boy. "Hey, you alright?" Sasuke asked, putting his hand onto blond's shoulder. "Huh?" Sasuke gasped, his pupils shrinking as fuzzy images of two people struggling along with a quick clear image of the two people he saw before waking up flashed past his eyes.

"...What is it?" Sasuke shook his head, coming back to reality and seeing the boy now facing him. Sasuke knew for sure it was Naruto with seeing the whisker like birthmarks on the boy's cheeks. However, he did noticed the boy's hair was longer and oddly messy on the right side for some reason. "Oh, you. Are you alright?"

Sasuke studied Naruto's body, noticing his eyes somewhat lacking the life he always seen in the prankster's eyes before. He also looked paler and had a very lax air around him... Akin to an air of someone aloof, yet not serious as one who is aloof usually is. Basically, a child lost in the middle of nowhere with no idea of the concept of fear or hope. "Wait. I should be asking you that, Naruto!" Sasuke snapped back, remembering his concern while gripping the boy's shoulders.

"Is that... really my name?" Sasuke blinked at the blond, but then recognized Naruto's eyes.

'Just like me...' Sasuke thought, remembering seeing those same eyes on himself when he was younger... Just after losing all those he cared for by the hands of the one he cared the most for. A look of being lost and having no idea where to go. Before the anger and pain fully set in, his eyes had a void looked in him as if no life was in him. "You... don't remember anything?... Konoha? The academy?... Being an id... a prankster?" Sasuke asked, then noticing the boy was holding a radio.

"...No... I do remember some things." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blond. "I did not lose all my beads."

"Beads?" Sasuke asked, wondering if he meant "Losing all his marbles."

"I remember some things... But... Even I don't know what I am now." Naruto sighed, putting the radio down on the shelf. "'Hope and despair must always be balanced... Though... How is it balanced for me?"

"..." Sasuke looked at Naruto weirdly. "Um... Naruto... What the hell are you talking about?... Did losing your memory mess with your mind as well?" Sasuke asked, though now wondering what exactly happened to them both. They were both in the hospital. They also were seemingly unharmed, just some cuts and scrapes from some bandages on both their arms. Yet, he can't remember where they were past being dragged into the television which even that he was unsure was real.

"No... In fact, I at least confirmed the memories I still have are indeed real. But, what confuses me is what dragged us into the television. Where we were was not what I thought it was and I have a feeling this might not even be the world we know." Sasuke looked at Naruto with shock. "The laws... are not the same. They are similar to before they changed in the world you and I knew... Yet not..."

"The laws?" Sasuke asked before hearing voices from the hallway.

"…So, let me get this straight… These two just appear out of nowhere onto the police's outdoor radio and electrical equipment with only minor injuries… One of which keeps saying this weird story about being dragged into a television and being chased by monsters." An adult with short dark brown hair and narrow matching eyes sighed in annoyance. His dark coat draped over his shoulder. He was wearing a red tie loosely held his dark blue dress shirt in place which matched his dark pants. He was standing outside the door with a doctor. "Sounds more like they should be sent to the psych ward than to my home or going to school."

"Yes… I did a quick exam on both boys and it seems one has almost complete amnesia and the other has suffer a traumatic event which could have caused him to make up this lie." The doctor sighed, looking at the man before him. " However, it could also be from the stress of the situation. We had to use sedation the last few days to keep the pain from the burns and such down as they recovered to the level they are now at. Though, we managed to at least somewhat figure out their identifies. They are probably from one of the more isolated villages of Japan. Though, which one will take a while due to the quake has all the files and such for those villages in a mess at the main offices... I would not be surprise if these two were the victims of human trafficking. In fact, how the dark hair boy became somewhat confused is probably how he became orphaned. The lack of memory for the other boy might have come from whatever accident they were in before they were found."

"I see." The man sighed, rubbing his stubble beard he was starting to form. "Any clues they given on what happened to them? I mean, not every day kids are dumped on a small radio dish and tower."

'Dish and tower?...Though, if it is a high power radio, then ow...I know some radios take a lot of power from what I see at Nekobaa's place.' Sasuke thought, remembering also when one of the house at the Uchiha compound went up in flames due to electrical issues.

"Not much. Though, from what they mumbled about, I best guess was kidnapping and being dragged into the television was actually simply how their minds tried to put everything together. The kidnappers probably used a television as way to distract them and then take them by surprise. Though, we might not know for sure as even though they managed to escape getting zap with hundreds of kilo-watts, their memories are probably not reliable. This is proven with the blond who remembers very little. He couldn't even remember his name." The man looked at the doctor with a raised eyebrow. "Though, they might have run away from an orphanage from the way they are acting. It's clear they were at least independent which I fear might finding where they really are from will be harder."

"So, are they awake?" The man asked while walking into the room, before seeing both Sasuke and Naruto there looking at him. "Ah, good. Hey, could you get the paperwork done for their release?" The doctor nodded before leaving. "Well, hello. I am Detective Dojima Ryotaro."

"Um... Hello." Sasuke slightly bowed, though pale with realizing who the detective was talking about. 'Damn... My life was almost wiped out.' Sasuke looked at detective in the face. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke... This is Naruto... Um, could you tell us where we are at and what is happening."

"Sure. Though, could you tell me first what you remember?" Ryotaro asked, adjusting his tie slightly.

"All I can remember is being dragged into a television by something... What, I don't know or even if Naruto and I were really dragged into the television... Though, I will confirm some things the doctor was trying to guess at. Both Naruto and I are orphans, but our village has orphans over the age of ten live on their own on pensions due to a bad... event caused an overflow in the orphanages in the village. They still keep check on us, but it is the best they could due to the backlog. In fact, when we were dragged into the television was after finishing up cleaning up a fence Naruto vandalized and I got punished with trying to stop him and made a bigger mess. We were both heading to our homes when the incident happened." Sasuke sighed, somewhat annoyed with remembering much of that "incident." However, he keep back some information, not knowing where they were at. They could be in a part of the world Konoha natives are not too welcomed.

"I understand. Though I would go against such a move, it is a smart idea. I would not be surprised if some of the more isolated villages will be doing a similar thing due to the bad earthquake we had a few weeks ago." Ryotaro said, flicking his lighter though not lighting the cigarette in his mouth. "Well, you two are very lucky kids. We found you on top of the police station when the power suddenly went out for the station. You were both exposed to a high amount of electricity, but came out alright considering what usually happens."

"Yeah... So, where are we?" Sasuke asked, somewhat nervous as to how the two of them survived. Electricity is a deadly force, hence why villages were always careful with where they put power lines due to ninja using the roofs for travel.

"Yasoinaba or Inaba for short. Though, if your are from a small village, you probably don't know where this place is." Ryotaro said while pulling out a notebook, taking notes.

"Yeah. I mainly know only Konoha." Sasuke sighed, somewhat lying as he memorized most of the names of the villages in Fire Country and some of other countries. Inaba is not a village he knew.."

"Konoha, huh? Never heard it here in Japan, but again, probably a really isolated village." Sasuke nodded, though now looked at Naruto.

'I know there is no country in the world known as Japan... Naruto... Are you right?' Sasuke thought, pondering on the consequences and issues of the current situation.

"Yes..." Sasuke jumped with hearing Naruto speak. "However, why are you here?... I don't think they would send a detective to speak to us when an officer should have been enough."

"Actually, with this small town, they would send me for just something like this." Ryotaro said with some annoyance at the thought. "But, your right that I am here for more than getting your side of the story. Due to situation and the mystery of how you two got up on the police station, you will be staying in Inaba during the investigation. Since I have room at my place, I got stuck with the job of being your guardian till we can figure out what is going on. You're clothes were pretty torn up, there's some new ones we got you close to size in that bag there." Sasuke noticed a shopping bag right near the door. "Though, before changing... Can you give me as much information on you both... Like age, grade in school, and so one. Maybe even a job since you probably work to help with the stipend."

"As I said before, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. This Uzumaki Naruto. We are both twelve, There is no 'grade system' in the academy if I think you mean what level of schooling we are in, so the best I can stay is we were in the years allowing the possibility to graduate. However, our school system works on getting out depending on skills and knowledge levels. You can graduate younger or older depending if you are a genius or a dunce due to having to pass a test to get out. We both lived alone and neither of us have a job, though the reason for our academy is it allows us into a similar system to internship as soon as we graduate. I lost my parents and other family in a bad incident a few years back while Naruto I do not know how he was orphaned. I am at the top of my class while Naruto was deadlast."

"Seriously?" Ryotaro asked, his eyes widening. "But, you both passed to be 2nd years in high school. You were slightly out of it, but some idiots gave you the wrong papers as we guessed right and your age is closer to middle school age." Sasuke blinked, shocked at that news.

"I am good at math and science." Both looked at Naruto, jumping due to how quiet he has been. "I think that was what kept me in the academy since isn't it also graded through the skills... We also learn than just core lessons taught to every class?" Naruto asked while Sasuke nodded, realizing Naruto was asking more if he was correct than reassuring the facts.

"Yeah. A majority of the grading comes from skills we learn for the job field we chosen. We were both in the militia class. It's more of "hands-on jobs" type career for police work and other public sector jobs since there isn't much need for a militia. Though we keep up with fighting styles and weapon training... Hence why I am confused to how someone kidnapped us as we are both pretty aware of our surroundings..."

"Ah, I see. Like a military school. Though, I can see how that could make quite a gap in skills. Being a detective is the same way, some of us are better at investigating while others are good at organizing the information found in such investigations."

"Hai. Other than that, we are two normal boys... Well, as normal as two boys who survived getting zapped." Sasuke sighed, trying to end the probe into their lives. He did not want to give too much information. Mainly with the fact if Naruto was right... He did not want to think what would possibly happen since he had no clue how this "world" is like.

"I see. Well, Sasuke-san, you will be attending school tomorrow since you were cleared for released. Sadly, other than what we got you to change into, your school uniform is all you will have to wear till we can go clothes shopping for both of you."

"Wait? Why me and not Naruto?" Sasuke asked, a bit annoyed with finding out he was going to school. Sure, he was still in the academy, but a civilian school is probably a more boring than the academy lectures.

"He has to wait for his glasses to come in." Sasuke's eyes widen. "Though, I don't get how you get around with being so badly nearsighted."

"Wait... What?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with shock.

"I wore contacts due to the issues of the job field I was planning to go to. Though, they were poor quality and hard on my eye, so used only when I really needed them. Sasuke did not know about my eyesight due to the contacts."

"I see. Well, we can only cover for glasses, so you will have to deal with those. They should be in a few days. You're lucky though you didn't lose an eye. You will have to keep those bandages on till around when your glasses come in for the wound near your eye."

"Is there anything remaining of our old clothes?" Naruto asked, while Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, yeah, all we could really save is a coat and shirt. There in the bag." Ryotaro said as Naruto went to where he pointed. Naruto reached into the bag and pulled out the orange coat Sasuke always saw Naruto wearing. It was alright, though slightly beaten up. "Is that your jacket?"

"Yes... It's something dear to me... Even though I can't remember exactly why." Naruto sighed, Sasuke noticing some relief in the boy's eyes.

'How did you become an orphan?' Sasuke thought, pondering more about Naruto. Other than the boy being quite a loudmouth class clown... Sasuke knew up to nothing about the blond... Then again, he knew hardly anything about his other classmates due to distancing himself from them. All for the sake of revenge, he had to focus on his goals... But, how can he focus on such a goal when he might even be in another world?

"Well, get dress. I got to pick up my kid. She's half your age." Sasuke nodded before pushing Naruto in the bathroom connecting to the room the change. "... Well, at least Nanako won't be as lonely." Ryotaro sighed, wondering what it would be like with two extras in his home before hearing something move. "Huh?" Ryotaro looked to the shelf where a radio had been, but there was nothing on the shelf. "Wasn't there... Nah... Must have been my imagination." Ryotaro said, rubbing his nose with thinking he was exhausted. He never noticed the fact some of the small screws for a radio now laying on the shelf.

**-Television-**

"..." Sasuke was shocked with seeing things pass him by as Ryotaro drove his van through Inaba. He never been in a car, but did hear about them from some of his clan when they were still alive. They were more common in rich countries where roads were more developed. Konoha, on the other hand, only had beaten down dirt paths except for some areas.

"Well, though I don't think you are bad kids, I need to lay down some ground rules." Sasuke looked back at Ryotaro who did not take his eyes off the road before him. "I need you two to take care of yourselves. I am a busy guy and I already have a toddler on my hands. She's been through a lot, but I don't want you two to add onto the issues."

"Yes, sir." Sasuke said, understanding the situation. He looked at Naruto to see him just looking out the window. He was unable to tell if Naruto was memorized by the movement or simply in a trance from his poker face.

"Also, don't cause trouble to my daughter, Nanako." Ryotaro said with a frown. "I want you also to go to school and not get in trouble there as well. If you can cook, then that's good. Nanako can cook some, but I only let her cook breakfast and simple things since she is a still a toddler."

"Hai..." Sasuke sweated, trying to figure out the blond next to him. That and pondering if he acted the same way during his interactions with other classmates... It kind of crept him out with realizing that was possibly true.

"Though, I am curious, what all did your schooling covered? I know it is a militia type school, but I am curious."

"...Mainly over theories and such for battle. We cover fighting styles in spars and practicing sets. We also go over weapons, both theories and training, though mostly under instructors' watching. Other than that, our history in the village and probably the basics of what is covered in the schools here. Though, if you belong to a clan that served in the military of the village, you gain more knowledge as each clan has their own skills and fighting styles they have developed."

"I see... You're from a clan, too?" Ryotaro asked, looking at them both quickly in the mirror before looking back to the road.

"I did... Though, I am now the only one left..." Sasuke gripped his hands before relaxing. He could worry about the past later. The present was more important. If he could not get back to his world, then there was no point on focusing on revenge. "Naruto, I don't know much on other than he been an orphan longer than me."

"...I've been an orphan all my life... At least, I think." Sasuke jumped, shocked as Naruto finally looked forward. He did noticed some emotions in the boy's eyes, but he could not really read them due to his solemn expression

"Well... I know of the pain of losing someone dear..." Ryotaro said in a somber tone. "Though, try to enjoy your time in Inaba. I won't be that strict since you both probably can handle yourselves on your own... Oh... We're here." Ryotaro said while stopping, allowing a young girl wearing a pink outfit to run up to the car and get into the front seat. "Hey, Nanako, how was the meeting at school?"

"It was okay..." The girl meekly said while closing the door and buckling up. She then noticed the two boys in the backseat. "Um..." Nanako looked down, somewhat shy.

"Oh, yeah... Sorry about that. Nanako's a bit sh-IE!" Nanako got a left jab into Ryotaro's rips, making Sasuke flinch with knowing how that had to hurt... Even if the jab came from a 6 year old. "Heh... Sorry... Well, Nanako, meet Sasuke and Naruto. They are the two boys I told you about."

"Oh... Hello..." Nanako tried her best to turn around and did a slight bow with her head.

"They'll be staying with us till my department can figure out where they live."

"I see..." Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the girl looked down.

"Well, let's get home. I bet you three are famish." Sasuke shook his head at the poor humor as Ryotaro got the car moving again. Sasuke took noticed more of the buildings of Inaba, seeing many differences to the village he knew. While Konoha did have some square dimension buildings, almost all of Inaba were that style with also paved roads. It was odd for at least Sasuke who was used to seeing trees or a bush every few feet due to Konoha's affinity to forest, hence it was named "Village Hidden in the Leave." However, Ryotaro stopped at a gas station on the way home...Though, Sasuke could not figure out what substance was named after flatulence.

"Hi! Welcome to Moel!" The gas attendant shouted as they parked.

"Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?" Ryotaro asked his daughter who had to go to the restroom.

"Uh-huh." Nanako nodded as her father got out as well as she did. The attendant noticed Nanako looking around.

"It's in the back, to your left. You know which way's left? The side you don't hold your chop sticks." The attendant smiled at Nanako who pouted at the attendant.

"I know… Geez…" Nanako ran to the restroom Sasuke and Naruto got out of the car, feeling a little claustrophobic. Sasuke was a bit uneasy, probably due to trying to take everything in and not used to moving in something that did not jolt as much as a cart.

"Are you taking a trip?" The attendant asked, noticing Sasuke and Naruto.

"No, these two are going to be under my care for some time. From what they say, they are from a city." Ryotaro said with a smile. Remembering how they boys said their village was around the size of Inaba, but had a lot of trees which made it seem much smaller with seeing Inaba first hand in the car.

"The city, huh?"

"Fill up my car while you're at it. Regular's fine," Ryotaro said.

"Right away, Sir!" The attendant chimed happily.

"Good a time as any for a smoke." Ryotaro sighed while walking off to smoke.

"Are you two in junior high school?" The attendant asked Sasuke and Naruto.

"No, just high school." The attendant looked at them both in shock.

"Well, does it surprise a pair of city boys like you to see how little there is out here?" The attendant sighed with some annoyance. "There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs. Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now. Though, don't know if they hire someone your age, but give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're a student." The attendant walked up to Sasuke and held out her hand. Sasuke grabbed it and shook it for only a moment when Naruto grabbed the attendants wrist and pulled him away from Sasuke. "Whoa!" The attendant noticed the stern glare the blond was giving him from behind his bangs.

"Ack! No, Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed both the attendant's wrist and Naruto's and made them shake hands. "That's a greeting. It's called a handshake."

"…Oh…. Sorry…" Naruto looked down as Sasuke sweated with how the boy sounded disappointed.

"Please excuse my friend… He isn't so good with interacting with people." Sasuke bowed in apology.

"No… Problem…" The attendant rubbed her wrist. "Though you got quite a grip there… Oh! I should get back to work." The attendant walked off to go pump the gas when Sasuke and Naruto noticed the pink dress wearing girl that was Nanako staring at them. However, suddenly they both felt dizzy.

"Are you two okay?" Nanako asked with worry. "Did you get carsick? You don't look too good…"

"Maybe… It is the first time Naruto and I rode in a car." Sasuke sighed, guessing it was delayed motion sickness.

"What's wrong? You okay?" Dojima asked, noticing the two boys pale as he walked up.

"Just a bit lightheaded." Sasuke sighed, finding himself quite dizzy and his head aching.

"That's understandable. I been informed by the doctors that you might experience some symptoms from the trauma... Add the fact you probably never rode in a car... Why not take a little walk, get some fresh air? Just let me know when you're ready to go." Dojima said, nodding to the boys in understanding.

"Sure!" Sasuke dragged Naruto off, not wanting to miss taking advantage of a quick look at the town. They walked down the road, finding several shops. Some of which were old and wearing down. However, it did give Sasuke an idea of how the town was like. Many of the shop keepers in shops still open were seemingly nice and elder. However, some shops were sparse while some buildings were closed down.

Yet, there was still some country-side charm in the street. There were two light hair siblings in front of a liquor store fussing about a meal the brother had left in the fridge and his sister had eaten. Elderly people were walking about, complaining about a "Junes" causing the shopping district to become the way it has became. If it weren't for the paved road and streets, electricity poles, and the buildings being more rectangular, it would seem the same as Konoha to Sasuke.

".. Hey." Both boys turned around, seeing a dark hair girl wearing a punk style school girl outfit picking up a piece of paper and holding it towards it. "You dropped this."

"Oh, thank you." Sasuke took it and sweated with realizing it was the address for the Dojima residence. 'That would not been good for me.' Sasuke thought, remembering Dojima gave them both the address to help them get back to his place when they go to the high school.

"Whatever. All I did was pick it up." The girl said, her body language giving an unfriendly air. Though, possibly due to not trusting the boys. However, the girl just left afterwards.

"She's the same as them."

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at Naruto in confusion. "Same as who?"

"I don't know." Sasuke pouted at the blond. If he really acted this way to others before this who mess, he was definitely going to fix it before he leaves this place. "One sec..."

"What?" Sasuke eyes widen, confused by what happened before him. One second the blond was facing him, the next he was walking back towards the gas station. However, Sasuke did not look away or blink. It was as if the blond teleported. "N-Nani?" Sasuke rubbed his eyes in confusion. "H-How did you do that?"

"Hm? Do what?" Naruto asked, looking slightly back at Sasuke while still walking. Sasuke jogged up the blond, not wanting to be left behind.

"You just moved several feet from where you were before in an instant!" Sasuke said in shock, wondering if the blond had a bloodline.

"I just simply walked... You're mind must be still having some lag from all that has happened." Naruto said in a calm tone. "... I seem to be having similar moments."

"O-Ok..." Sasuke sheepishly laughed, wondering if he was indeed suffering from some brain damage since he head was still aching. However, it was not as bad as before as they reached the gas station.

"You two feeling better? Ready to get back in the car?" Sasuke nodded, ignoring the ache in his head while Naruto got himself in the car. After leaving the gas station, they went all the way to the Dojima's residence which was a simple two story house with a mix of traditional style building with more modern style housing.

**-Television-**

Evening came pretty quickly and the four was sitting around a small dining room table in the living room and eating take-out. Sasuke felt awkward due to having never eaten with anyone else for a while.

"All right, let's have a toast." Ryotaro chimed before they all raised their can of soda and drank from the cans. "Though, I bet you two haven't had a meal with someone else in a while. It's just Nanako and me here, but feel free to make yourself at home."

"Yes, sir!" Sasuke slightly jerked into attention, realizing Ryotaro was speaking to him. He was a bit stiff as he didn't know what to do in such a situation while Naruto just stayed quiet, also not knowing what to say.

"Uhh... Right." Ryotaro said, a little shock. "... Are you into miltary stuff?... Oh, right, military academy." Ryotaro chuckled at his own mistake. "Well, anyway… Let's eat."

However, a beeping noise came from Ryotaro. "Ugh… Who's calling at this hour?" Ryotaro took out his cell phone and answered it. "Dojima speaking..." Ryotaro got up and went away. "Yeah? I see… So where is it?... All right, I'm on my way. Looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze." Ryotaro hung up and put his cell phone back into his pocket. "Sorry, but I gotta go take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me. I don't know how later I'll be. Nanako, you help them out, okay?" Nanako got up and nodded.

"Okay…" Nanako sighed in disappointment.

"Oh! Almost forgot!" Ryotaro looked back at Naruto and Sasuke. "I bought each of you a cell phone. They are charging on the counter. Just read the manual to figure out how they work." Ryotaro sighed before walking out of the house. "Nanako, it's raining out. What did you do with the laundry?"

"I already brought it in!" Nanako shouted back.

"All right. Well. I'm off." Ryotaro shouted back before leaving and they heard the car turn on and leave. Nanako sat back down and turned on the television.

"—_for this week. Next, let's take a look at the hourly breakdown of tomorrow's weather. With storm clouds moving in from the west, expect rain throughout the day tomorrow in most areas."_

"…Let's eat…" Nanako sighed, seemingly use to her father running out.

"Um… What does your dad do?" Sasuke asked, trying to break the awkward silence. At least he could see why Naruto used to be such a loud mouth. The silence was just suffocating when there was other people around as well as when no one was around. He already knew Dojima was a detective, but she might now what kind of detective.

"He… investigates stuff. Like crime scenes. My dad's a detective." Nanako chimed before the news came in. Which Sasuke hide his disappointment of finding nothing else on Dojima with a smile back at the girl.

"_And now for the local news… City council secretary Namatame Taro is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter. His wife, enka ballad sensation Hiiragi Misuzu, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages. In response, Eye Television has decided to cancel all of announcer Yamano Mayumi's televised appearances. Until allegations of an affair with Mr. Namatame are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of public eye."_

"…This is boring." Nanako sighed, changing the channel for it to hit a commercial.

"_At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!"_

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako happily sung.

"Every day's great at your Junes?" Naruto sung as well, though cocking his head confusedly.

"Are you okay?…Aren't you going to eat?" Nanako asked, noticing neither of them had touched their food. Both jumped and quickly went to eating. Once done and helping Nanako clean up, Naruto and Sasuke went upstairs to the room the Dojima's were letting them use.

"…Naruto… We… did go through the television and end up in that strange world?" Sasuke asked as Naruto gotten the futons ready.

"Yes... Though, exactly how I do not know... I have an idea, but I rather confirm it before saying." Naruto sighed, looking at Sasuke once having got both futons out.

"You remember more of what happen then me... So... What exactly happen?" Sasuke asked, tired from what has transpired. They were both indeed in another world they did not belong to, though the process somehow landed them on the outside electrical equipment of the police station. It also left Sasuke with a hazy memory of what caused them to end up there and Naruto missing a great deal of his memories, changing his personality in the process. Also, a lot of things just did not add up for the Uchiha as the world, at least in this town, was purely civilian, no ninja or any kind of special abilities.

"Promise you will believe me, even if it sounds farfetched?" Naruto sighed, sitting onto the futon.

"Sure... Anything is possible at the moment with all that has happened." Sasuke said, resting his chin in his hand. He was possibly going senile from what he saw earlier with Naruto teleporting due to possible brain damage. He was up for anything now.

"We were pulled in television for sure... But, I don't exactly what it was that pulled us in...It tried to eat you." Sasuke paled, now understanding what the doctor meant by one of them saying one of them were saying monsters were chasing them. "I fought it off... But... Yet... Somehow..." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the odd expression in Naruto face as he tried to say something, yet was blushing slightly for some reason. "During the battle... I lost my beads."

"You're beads? Don't you mean your memories?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Yes... I... had my memories stored in beads." Sasuke's eyes widen at what Naruto said, though he knew it was not impossible. He knew how powerful sealing techniques were along with some people had skills in entering people minds. Though, how Naruto got someone to seal his memories in beads, he had no clue as there were not many seal masters or at least he knew of at the possible level to seal memories. "These were all I managed to save before the fog lifted." Naruto showed Sasuke no more than ten beads on a string in his hand. All of them were violet, but had off swirl black lines on them.

"When the fog lifted?" Sasuke asked, wondering what that meant. However, he at least knew one thing. Naruto had a chance to get his memories back.

"When the fog lifted, I was able to see we were in a strange area... I can't exactly explain it as it is a place I never seen before, but it had a lot of lights and odd metal beans... But, more creatures like the one that tried to eat you attack us. You were knocked out and barely recovered from the first one and I had to rush to get you out of there... But something hit me and I hit another television screen, blacking out from pain which I guess was when we landed on the police station."

"I see... That... would explain why I don't remember much." Sasuke frowned, looking down. 'So, he saved me at a cost... If I wasn't there...'

"Don't blame yourself for my beads." Sasuke gave Naruto a blank look, who kept a straight face. "It was the risk I had made, though why I cannot remember. However, what is important is that you are safe. The promise I have not broken yet is that I will protect the people around me, no matter their views on me." Naruto held his hands together, looking at them with a serious look to his eyes.

"So, you really took becoming a ninja serious, just not the schooling." Sasuke somberly smiled, understanding now Naruto's behavior.

"Um... I think... I remember nothing from the academy." Naruto admitted, looking away with a slight frown. "What I remember is mainly technical stuff. Not so much 'memories' but things I should know. Hence why I remember I was good at science and math. I can make bombs." Naruto said with a straight face.

"Real or prank?" Sasuke asked, paling at the thought of the blond prankster having explosives.

"Both. I also can do timer bombs, fireworks, and various different explosives ranging from smoke screens to high power-"

"Too much information." Sasuke sighed while holding his hand to get Uzumaki to stop, though making note never to get on the blond's bad side. He would very much like to keep his property and belongings in one piece. "However, you mentioned laws before. What was that about?" Sasuke changed the subject, not wanting to think of the class clown with any kind of explosive.

"...Even though taking into fact what happened to us well and most of memories are missing... I do not know how to explain this without sounding... Er..." Naruto bit his lip, trying to think of the word.

"Crazy?" Sasuke asked, confused of the blond's change in behavior. But, then again, he never paid much attention to it till now.

"No... Surreal might be a better word." Sasuke wondered if the blond even knew what the word "Surreal" meant. "I won't go into it much... Mainly because trying to explain it would too much to understand in one sitting, especially since I myself don't have all the information. The simplest and best way I can think I can say it is that all worlds have laws... I am not referring to actual laws humans use to keep peace... These are more akin to that of physics and base beliefs of religions have on certain things akin to physics."

"So, basically, like if our world had a 'law' of higher gravity and this one was lower, we would feel it?" Sasuke asked as an example. However, he could get why Naruto used the word to explain what he was trying to say. For people from one world where ninja was a common to now a world where there is no ninja would indeed be "surreal."

"Correct. Some laws are completely unknown to the masses and not as easily seen as more common ones like physics. Some of which these laws are control everything from behind the scenes." Naruto said.

"Behind the scenes?" Sasuke asked, curious of this. Could this relate to the Uchiha Massacre? The more he seen in this world, the more he wondered past revenge... and realizing a lot of things he was possibly missing out. That and missing straight before him. The fact Naruto seemed more than just a deadlast ninja student for one.

"Yes. As a student of a job profession which does a lot of behind the scenes work, it is probably easier for you to understand. However, it goes deeper than that... Tell me, when you were in that place, the Velvet Room, how did you feel?" Naruto asked, his poker face seeming to be that of a pro.

"Mad." Sasuke huffed, remembering before in that room. At least he knew that room was not exactly a dream. Though, thinking back, he was furious. That man seemingly knew a lot, but barely gave them any information.

"I don't think you should." Sasuke's eyes widen in shock. "It seems he is an ally of sorts. He knows we have possibly been placed onto the chessboard by those hidden laws." Sasuke looked at Naruto who simply had a blank look. "The fact he can seemingly glimpse at the future possibilities of our choices proves it and his mission statement to keep us straying from the path."

"Path? What does he mean by that?" Sasuke scoffed, still a bit skeptic of the balding man.

"There is no such thing as fate... However, as a common law of all worlds, the past, present, and future is always connection some way." Naruto said, pointing at the clock in the room. "Though people call this fate, it is not. This is more of a path. As you walk through time, you behind a trail which is the path to the past. The future choices you are to make are the forks in the path. Your present is simply path your created from past choices and the future choices that are offered to you. Some of those choices you cannot control due to outside forces, but much of the path which people refers to as fate and destiny is of your own choosing."

"War?" Sasuke said aloud, though realizing some examples of what he cannot control. Though he did not know why he thought of it. "War is like one of those changers?"

"In the normal society, yes. However, there is also those hidden laws that also can affect it. For example, you worship of deity that will always grant you strength for praying to him. You pray all the time and gain strength, but then you fail and spite that god... What do you think would happen?" Sasuke gulped, realizing where Naruto was going. "Though, unlike what people think, one's path also can contain quite a bit of potential energy... In fact, so much with some could become possibly gods or simply end the world as everyone knew it."

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked, wondering what Naruto meant by gods and the world ending.

"In our world, the laws...were like this world minus we have some different things... But, the laws changed some which no longer work the same." Naruto sighed, holding his hand out while flopping back. He look at a symbol on his middle finger's nail. It was the shape of a sphere in violent coloring. "This world is still in the old law system... Or at least close to what my technical memory remembers... Though, if this world is due to a change of laws or end due to the failure of them... I don't know..."

"So... What is this law system?" Sasuke asked, somewhat curious of Naruto now. Though also freaked by the doom part. However, maybe this system could be used to get back Naruto's memories and him back home.

"It's basically the best I do not tell you." Naruto said, putting his arms down. "However, my warning to you... Be careful of what you wish for... What people don't realize is even a gift must be repaid someday... Nothing is truly free." Naruto said, all the while staring at the clock, watching as the second hand ticked by.

**-Elsewhere-**

"….So, no possible leads in the disappearance of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto?" The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, sighed while smoking his pipe.

"No… It's been six weeks since they disappeared and we had yet to find a lead or proof another village would kidnap them." The ANBU in front of him sighed. "I am sorry."

"It is alright… I just hope both of them are alright." Hiruzen said while blowing out some smoke as the ANBU disappeared in smoke. He pulled out his crystal ball for his viewing jutsu. For the past six weeks, he had constantly tried his Tomegane no Jutsu to try and find Naruto and Sasuke, but to no avail as all he got was fog in the image… However, he was still worried and kept trying. He only hoped the two boys were alright, but knew all too well from his position that the possible outcomes for the two now were grim.

"…Huh?" Hiruzen blinked as even though it was still somewhat foggy, he now could see Naruto and Sasuke. Both were sleeping and seemed to be safe in a room. "…Finally, at least they are safe… Hm?" Hiruzen had the image zoom on Naruto, more on the blond's hand. He noticed a black bracelet on his left hand with two violet elegant swish marks going up his hand towards his middle finger.. "I wonder where that came from… But, why is the jutsu working now… Where are they?… Hm… And how to contact them as I now at least they are not in Fire Country." The Hokage pondered. Though, at least he didn't have to worry about the two boys as much now thanks to seeing they were safe. But, how they disappeared in the beginning was what he wanted to know as well as what caused the disappearance.

* * *

Endnote- Alright. Now review and let me know what you all think. I already started writing the other chapters, though mainly to get this idea out of my head as it was annoying me, so if you all decide for the rewrite, you can see the next updates pretty soon.


	5. Important Notice! Leaving FFNet!

Please Read This! Both FF Writers and Readers!

Howdy, everyone. Agh, this annoys me to no end to put up another damn notice, but this is really important. I will be moving off FFNet. I am not the only one, though. Other FF writers and readers who noticed the fact there has been no updates to FFNet and it's update blog is down has begun to back up their stories. I just found out about that last fact yesterday and it just really solidifying my resolve to leave with also finding not much information with why there has not be any updates. I wanted to at least keep the poll up longer and hold off on my decision till later this year, but with hearing out from other authors that my feelings about this latest break from no information on FFNet is possibly pretty bad.

Hence, part of this notice is also some advice. Please back you your stories if you also write fanfiction here. I already done that to all my stories. However, I have decided I will not be reposting my old stories elsewhere. You all have permission from me to use a fanfiction downloader to back it up for your own reading pleasure. Only the rewrites will appear at my new location and I am going to go ahead and do Log Horizon: Alien Chronicles' rewrite that way its easier to read when it is uploaded as I will be changing my chapter format to cut down on my massive word counts.

Though, I am almost done writing volume 1 of Alien Chronicles and I will most likely post the next chapter here on FFNet before stopping since all I have to do is finish proofing and will solve enough of the mysterious to hold you over till the rewrite goes live. If a lot of you who are fans end up following me at my new place, let me know and I will possibly put up the ending chapters of FFNet version of Alien Chronicles as a follower only upload. Reason being these chapters will be pretty rough since I will be using them as a base for the new chapter format of the rewrite.

For the other two rewrites currently in the works, I will be posting the current one-shot in both of them as a collection on the new site and will be giving updates on the rewrites there as I add to collection with more one-shtos. As of now, I will be mostly on getting the rewrite of Volume 1 of Alien Chronicles done as well as get Volume 2 started as I am near the end(writing it, that is) of Volume 1. However, I am thinking of releasing the other two rewrites in arcs like the volumes I am doing to Alien Chronciles as I found that helps me keep on track with the story.

Upside, FFNet's domain from what I seen will last till 9/17/2015. I will be leaving my account up here, both of them, even though I am moving as I still keep in contact with my friends I have made here. If this was just my worries getting the best of me, then hopefully my stories will stay up here well past 9/17/2015... However, if what many of us who are leaving FFNet think is the issue, then 9/17/2015 is when FFNet will become inaccessible due to domain expiration, just like the blog. Also, if something happens to FFNet before then and is brought back, data will be lost due to the lack of maintenance, possibly my account or some of my stories. Hence why I am giving you, the fans, full on permission to download my stories so you can keep reading if that does happen as I will not reboot them up.

Now, where I will be moving to is Wattpad. I looked into all my options and found it to be my best bet. Even though Archive on our Own looked to be a good one and I do have an account there, I will be probably using that account to read others' works. The downside of Wattpad is it is hard to find the good fanfiction due to the swamp of boy band fanfiction and not the most creative fanfiction. However, that is the only downside to me for the platform. It is way more user-friendly to me than FFNet and other places have been. Especially now that I know how to use the tag system to accurately search for stories and finding they are working on to improve the search engine since the site has exploded in both fanfiction and original works. Hence, I will be keeping the same titles of my rewrites which are in a list below so once they are live on Wattpad, you can find them a lot easier. I have a link to my Wattpad profile and a blog I just made for my fanfiction. It is the winner of the poll with the current situation. I will be doing weekly updates on there for what's going on with my fanfiction and hence if you don't want to join Wattpad, you can look there to see when the stories will be live and I will have links to them there.

Before the list, I like to thank all of you who have read my stories on FFNet. I have been grateful for the reviews and glad to here people liked my stories and also getting helpful feedback on my stories. I am sorry to have put some of you through my rocky restart of writing with getting off my two year hiatus and hence really grateful for the ones who stuck around when I was forced to stop writing to focus on my studies. Even if you don't continue to follow my stories to where I move to, I really hope you keep enjoying to read stories here or elsewhere and that I might have even inspired others to write as well. I will still be responding to reviews and PMs as I do want to know what is going on FFNet. I read fanfiction as much as I write it hence I will be keeping my Ao3 account as many writers I like are moving their stories there either as a full move or back-up. I also really hope my worries are wrong, but. again, thank you and this is goodbye to you all on FFNet. Auto signing off.

Stories That Will Appear in the Coming Months on my Wattpad Account:  
Log Horizon: Alien Chronicles (within 1-3 months due to rewrite, but will get either a weekly or every two weeks release)  
Persona: Parallel Paradox  
Digimon: Sinned Tamers  
Monster Hunter Ninja  
Disgaea: Ninja Hero  
Tales of the Three Worlds


End file.
